


Recording

by antagochigo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, AmericaxEngland - Freeform, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antagochigo/pseuds/antagochigo
Summary: In which Arthur finds out about his roommates part time job...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> School Au definitely usuk and mature content  
> I kinda missed writing fics so I tryna just vaguely want to write some

His sole purpose was to be at school and graduate with high remarks, that was what Arthur oath to himself. Indeed he was studious and well-mannered, respected by his fellow colleagues and teachers. People thought he walked in the campus without a flaw, aside from the occasional nagging his friends frequently suffers from, other than that, he was a walking model student.

And yet here he was, hiding behind a lamp post, by the busy streets of a late night district, investigating in his stubborn terminology, to the whereabouts of this guy who kinda whirled his whole attention, from studying to somewhat now stalking-correction-investigating thing he had no idea why he was doing.

He really needed to think things through and he bit his lip for it, confused about his own actions. Why was he here? Was he just that curious? About why this guy usually comes home at twelve midnight and still had time to do his homework. About why this guy refused to answer him directly and deliberately just say 'I have a part-time job' and when he asked what it was he just shrugged and will always say 'a secret' with a smile he was so unsure if it was mocking him or teasing him. About why he felt so baited by that stupid little smile and now got him so eager finding out what the hell was this guy hiding from him.

Or was he really hiding it?

Maybe this guy was just messing him up.

Arthur clucked his tongue.

He needed to work on his Psychology report tomorrow.

But he went over his schedule just to find out about this stupid guy's part-time job.

'It's been over three hours, he should be out by now.' he thought and waited for that nearby building glass door to open wide and behold the guy's tall figure.

About at least a second later after he decided to give up and step out of his hiding, the door opened and he yelped, leaping back to his place while clutching his dear heart.

"Ah, good work today Usui, we managed to finish this month's' recording."

" Yeah. I gotta hurry back to the dorm though, my roommate gets angry at me when I walk into the room when he's about to fall asleep."

"That Arthur you talked about?"

"Yeah. Haha.."

Arthur can hear his insides scream.

"It must be hard for you to work and study at the same time... and also having a roommate who wonders about you."

"Pfft. not really, I'm just using one relatively important part of my senses in this work anyway. It's easy." Arthur heard him chuckled and sighed.

"Besides, it's partly my fault for him to be curious about me."

"Why go in circles anyway? for Pete's sake..."

"That's none of your business haha, see yah"

"Bye."

Aside from the abrupt conversation the two who came out of the door shared, Arthur concluded that one, one of them was his roommate, two, he clearly heard the second guy call him Usui when his name was Alfred Jones, three, his existence was part of their conversation, four, he had no idea why he was freaking out, and five, the second guy just noticed him standing there after Alfred left.

He felt his blood drained out of his face when the second guy called him out.

"Oh, can I help you with something?."

Now that he was found out in a weird spot, there was no way of escaping it and he had to use his brain to form an excuse.

"I-I'm looking for work."

"In the middle of the night?" the man snorted

Great. That was perfect.

"Y-yes! I just found this-uhm-" He saw something printed and pasted from the glass door and pointed it out "This-this hiring thing-yes and I'm interested."

"Oh, a junior one I see, well okay, come with me inside. it's kinda late now so a few details will be given by the receptionist then you can come back tomorrow for the try-outs." the man kindly guided Arthur towards the interior of the building and Arthur was amused to find him snickering to himself.

Arthur had no idea what he put himself into.

\-----

He went home later than usual, way way later than usual...

"You shouldn't stay too long in the library, Arthur. it's past your bedtime." Alfred was in their study area, doing his homework.

"Shut up. I met up with friends." That was a lie.

"You have friends?" Alfred cackled.

“Yes I do.” That was partly a lie, he wasn’t sure if he can consider people around him as friends, sadly.

“But I’m the only guy who actually knows you by heart. You’re so fake outside this room, to be honest.”

"Pissed off." Arthur decided to be angry or at least looked like he was. He needed to get out of there fast because if not, Alfred would see him blush furiously.

"I have some fries here we could share, come sit with me, you still have your report to do right?"

"Nah, I'm full, I'll do it tomorrow. Gotta bath." That was another lie, he was hungry to death, but he had no intentions of sitting next to him.

"Mmkay, more for me." Alfred hummed happily and gobbled up his snack while Arthur rushed to the bathroom, scooped up some of his burnt to crisp scones and pjs and juggling his thoughts between eating or taking a bath. In the end, he was still hungry but at the very least cleaned and ready for bed.

Arthur was well aware that his roommate's eyes were digging holes behind him as he shuffled through his bag and took out the necessary stuff before taking the ladder to the top bunk of their beds.

"You seem a bit giddy, Kirk, are yah intoxicated? But I don't think you're too drunk. Because if you are, you wouldn't be here at all." Alfred teased, dismissing himself from the study area to turn off the lights. He knew it was time for bed and he doesn't want the latter to nag him about switching the lights off.

"Shut with your crap, git, I'm going to bed."

"Fine, fine. Me too" Alfred yawned. "Goodnight, Kirk."

"Night."

Arthur still managed to say before he turned his hyper surrounding awareness mode on, feeling the lower portion of the bunk getting filled by Alfred's massive weight. The bed creaked that was for sure and a subtle groan came out of his roommate's lips. He felt how Alfred shifted from one side to another before finding his comfy spot and drifted himself to sleep.

He waited for a few more minutes, making sure that the guy under him was completely knocked out of consciousness.

And when Arthur was, sure enough, the bounce of information on his head came back and started hitting the walls of his brain. He became flushed, agitated, and itchy on areas he didn't want to reach.

Alfred was a part-time voice actor.

Usui Kanmuri was his pseudonym.

The guy he met was Kiku, Alfred's colleague.

And his partner co-voice actor from the popular manga, Animalistic Reference.

A manga categorized as Boy's love.

It was no big deal really. That was simple and easy to understand. Alfred might have wanted to make a few cash so he had a part-time job. Voice acting was okay, was a good choice for him because admittedly Arthur found his voice deeply alluring and...seductive when he talks calmly rather than him being excitedly high pitched all the time. And he shook his head just thinking about it that it made him close the gap between his knees.

No big deal really, until Kiku handed him a copy of their recording free of charge.

Everything went downhill after that.

And now it was saved on his phone and his earphones ready and plugged, the only thing he needed to do was press play.

He debated it hard, whether or not to go beyond this boundary he set for himself. This was another territory he stepped on, where Alfred was a pigment not only of his confused admiration but now also a being of his own desires.

What was stopping him anyway?

"Mmm..burger..."

Probably that.

He closed his eyes shut. 'I will stop listening after a minute' He told himself and tapped play. The curling feelings in the pit of his stomach started to lurch down undeniably in his sensitive area when the first thing his ears caught was the sound of a distinct moan.

His whole body jolted upward and he took his earphones off immediately to listen away from it, ridiculously trying to make sure that the sound he just heard didn't spill out of his earphones.

 

The surrounding was ghostly quiet.

 

'What the hell am I doing?' he questioned himself while placing the pieces back to his ears, he replayed the sound and started over again.

This time he concentrated, listened, and fidgeted from his bed. He heard a few words uttered, a sweet sultry voice swimming from the sea of shuffled sounds of clothing. He assumed they were undressing and he logically think they were actually doing it. It amazed him, how each sounds reverberating in his ears felt so realistic and sloppy. The voices became more profound and less shy, the groans grew louder, the gasps became raspy yet clear. The passion from it existed and everything felt so beautiful it was what they called eargasmic.

He had heard of blcds before but he never listened to one. And here he was holding onto his pillow, allowing the intensity of the sound waves enter his body. Heat began to envelop him when he realized that one of the voice he was listening to right now was just under him.

Arthur let out a muffled gasp when he started to hear the slapping sounds. Again, questioning how the hell were they doing it. His mind wandered off, along with his hand.

Ah. he was hard.

He stopped mid-way just before he could slip his own hand down that sinful waistband of his boxers. And he bit his lower lip, a little disappointed that the heated music in his ears already ended and yet here he was, just getting into it.

What would he do? Would he tend to it?

The questions floated his head. He had done this a few times, at night, when his roommate was asleep. When he was stressed and wanted a little release without being bothered why he was in the bathroom for too long.

But right now, it was pretty different.

During those times his tending didn't come along as jacking off with the sound of his roommate's voice. Those were his own felt like need of release, he never placed any face on it to get the pleasure going, it was just there to do so.

The thing throbbed badly in his shorts when his idiot of a brain flashed Alfred without his clothes on and doing that explicit moment that happened in the recording, only this time he was the one Alfred was partnered with.

Right now, Arthur was debating whether to cross the boundary or remain untainted.

Aw. Fuck it.

He cursed and slid his hand down, the motion caught him in a trance. His shudder of pleasure released when he pressed his fingers to encase the girth of his region. Wow, that felt incredibly good, were the words that screamed out of his mind.

He knew he had to be quiet for this to work out but, for some reasons, he was overflowing than usual and the skin plus liquid squelching together when he stroked himself was not helping at all.

Slowly, he slipped his boxers down halfway his hip and lie down facing the ceiling, he lifted his knee and started to work himself as quietly as possible, unable to fasten his strokes because of the sound. It made him a little bit frustrated so he started to grip himself harder to ease the pain.

Then he remembered how Alfred's voice dictated dominance over the other and he grew helpless, speeding up his pace uncontrollably, letting out a whimper or a gasp here and there.

He just wished Alfred below him understood that this was a typical normal guy thing to do if ever he woke up from his slumber.

 

And he subconsciously wished it’ll be alright for Alfred to hear him like this as well.

\-----

The next day wasn't so bad.

Arthur woke up groggily and couldn't sit up for the next fifteen minutes.

He checked whether Alfred was still asleep and was surprised enough when the bed below him was already neatly arranged. Hastily, Arthur took the remnants of crumpled tissues on the side of his bed and ran towards the bathroom to throw it away.

But the door he was about to open was swung back to make way for Alfred's figure to come forth. Arthur's unsteady state made him totter forward and smudged his face into the latter's chest.

"Yo, way to greet me in the morning huh?" Alfred chuckled when Arthur yelped and staggered back.

"Get out of the way, stupid blonde." Arthur stomped and threw the tissues successfully, washing his hand in the sink after, embarrassed but to hell he didn't want to care. Little did he know that Alfred didn't move an inch and just watched him clean his transparent evidence off his hands.

"So grumpy in the morning even if you seem to enjoy something from last night." Alfred laughed when Arthur's whole expression in the mirror described utter terror.

"W-whatever you have heard, i-it's just that I'm stressed!" Arthur desperately tried to explain but Alfred already dismissed him and walked off, fixing up his uniform sleeves and grabbing his coat, so contented he could hardly stop himself from grinning.

"Don't worry, Kirk, I'll keep things a secret between us." Alfred might have the upper hand right now because, with the way Arthur's face looked, he definitely needed to laugh this off outside their shared room. But he wouldn't want to leave the room without one final blow.

"If in case you need a live recording, Kirk, I'm just one bed below yours." And with that, Alfred left Arthur rattled to his core.

\-----

 

An hour ago,

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Kiku speaking."

"Hey, I just kinda woke up."

"Yeah sorry for making a call this early in the morning. I just wanted to ask something about this Arthur you're roommates with."

"Oh. What about him?"

"Does he have such ridiculously thick eyebrows?"

"Pfft. Yes that is certain."

"Well then you're in for a big surprise."

"Don't tell me he actually went there. Oh my god."

"He signed up."

"Holy shit, no way."

"And I also kinda gave him a freebie copy of our intimate acting."

"Kiku you loved me too much. No wonder he's so into it last night"

"Yeah, a little speeding up wouldn't hurt. Wait what-"

"Haha, none of your business, bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur had never ever embarrassed himself in front of everyone. 

Ever.

But things were taking its wrong turns for him in the most devious of times.

 

\-----

On this very day that he stood to present his report he had confidently prepared, Arthur had memorized the flow of his words and the way he will deliver it with pristine clarity, only to gobble it all up right there when a certain someone made an entrance. Too big of an entrance he might add...

"Guess what everyone!"

It was loud and it hooked all of his classmates and even the professor's attention to look behind the back door of the room. That high pitched sound to which everyone knew who it belonged to made a spectacular entry. With his arm raised up, a gleaming golden tournament trophy held in his hand as he screamed for joy and a smiled so wide Arthur was sure all the girls and even a few boys would treasure to see.

"We won the game!"

With those words uttered, the rumble of the class began. They cheered and made their way towards him with his team behind, congratulating them on their victory while his presentation long forgotten.

But it wasn't a problem.

He didn't mind the diversion, in fact, he was gratified by it.

He was so happy he can watch the scene from afar, for his heart had been racing so fast he needed to clutch it without intending anyone to see him do. Oh boy, was he crushing so badly.

It has been a few weeks since he last saw him.

Since he last saw Alfred...

Arthur was convinced nobody noticed him gawk from afar. He wanted to congratulate Alfred for winning the tournament, for bringing the pride to their school. But he was also worried about the news now fact that Alfred had injured his right arm. And yet he wouldn't take a step forward just because of that incident that was left unrepaired for the past couple of weeks.

Although he was still admiring him from his safe distance...

But then his eyes met the center of everyone's attention.

Apparently, Alfred knew he was there, so he decided to give him a little sneaky wink.

The hell?!

With Arthur's unanticipated take of that wink he stepped back in shock and bumped the screen projector behind him.

And everyone's attention went back to him in an instant.

"Are you okay?" Alfred's voice echoed from where he stood, he can feel the teasing vibe in his voice.

With the emotions piling up in his system, from the greatest ones to his worst, Arthur decided to get back up and shook everyone with his shriek of frustration.

"No! You stupid jerk!"

Well that was a shocker, for him, and for everyone.

Not much for Alfred though, he was already grinning from ear to ear.

Arthur was stunned to his feet. He felt mentally judged and a huge surprised for everyone. He was seen as someone who would never use those words and he had maintained his image for as long as he can.

Why was he crumbling now?

"Sorry!" He blurted out before breaking into a run. Well, that was the only thing he can do for now.

\----

The whole campus day lasted without Arthur's presence in sight. But there were only a few places he could go to aside from his own room. He definitely won't be there, knowing a certain someone was back.

"You okay? Geez, how come you guys are always the center of attention? What about me? I'm fabulous too."

"You ain't helping here." Arthur groaned. "And it wasn't even my intention!"

"It wasn't but you're completely affected by him. Is there something I don't know here?"

"Get lost, Francis."

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that? You've been moping around my room for the whole day. I even skipped my class for you. Just go to your room already."

Arthur whined and lied down on Francis bed facing the wall.

 

"Don't wanna. Can I stay here for the night?"

"We only have three beds, Arthur, and I'm pretty sure Gilbert and Antonio wouldn't be sharing theirs. You're already staining mine with your pessimism, I wouldn't want to get infected by it either."

"I can sleep on the couch. I'll cook you guys breakfast if you want to"

"You persistent little shit."

Francis jumped on the bed and started tickling Arthur's sides making the latter jolt and fight back.

"I rather die than eat your tasteless meal! Now, get off my bed!"

"Yaaaaaaaahhhh! Stop!"

They were wrestling for a few minutes before calling it quits and the mood lightened up after that.

Arthur's disheveled form made Francis stop and think of any ways to get Mr. Perfect back to his dorm. The other one innocently blinking at him while catching his breath.

"You know, it's not bad showing flaws once in awhile, Arthur. It would make everyone think you're actually human and not some devil in disguise."

"I'm not disguising myself! I'm just completely ashamed that everyone saw something unpleasant."

"Please, they'll forget about it. And It's already late, people wouldn't see you walking around the corridors anymore. Just go home already."

Arthur was slightly convinced, but the line between coping up with the embarrassment and meeting Alfred were nowhere parallel. He still didn't know what to do if they come face to face.

Before Francis could make another persuasive commentary, the door opened in one windful swing. Antonio and Gilbert walking in with a discomfort look in their faces.

"I would pretend nothing beyond superficial happened here." Antonio said walking passed them nonchalantly.

"Did you guys have sex?" While Gilbert announced his presence.

"We...wrestled a bit." Francis half-heartedly replied, glancing at the still unconcerned but messy Arthur calming from the hype in his bed.

"Ah. By the way, Arthur, did you know Alfred's still in the infirmary?" Antonio came back remembering and this information made Arthur get up and ready to go.

"What? Why?"

"His injury isn't quite treated as expected. After the last game where he had his accident, he didn't want to be send into the hospital and firmly decided that he wanted to go back here, so he only got initial treatments from the sports facility. They said he was in pain a while ago."

"Is he stupid? What the hell." And with those final words Arthur left their premise like a bullet train.

The three looked at each other in a trance.

"That was pretty quick."

"Antonio, you made that up did you." Francis blurted unamused.

"I only deliver what was in the package. Alfred told me that. But he was really in the infirmary, taking his time I guess."

Francis made an audible sigh.

"Those two, going around in circles..."

Antonio chuckled and got back to whatever he was planning on doing, "We all just have to patiently wait for the tomato to bloom."

"You're making no actual sense."

"But seriously, did you guys have sex?"

And the two looked at Gilbert pathetically.

\-----

Exercise was Arthur's least favorite thing to do but despite having to run on a few corridors and flying a few stairs, he reached the infirmary more disheveled as ever.

His only goal was to check upon the situation and he was praying he wouldn't be dealing with anybody else aside from Alfred himself.

To his surprise, the infirmary was empty. Well not really, because there was a mass on the farthest bed of the room.

He assumed it was Alfred and slowly took his steps forward, his cheeks starting to heat up and his whole body tensing..

Why was he crumbling again?

"Hey, I've been waiting." Alfred's soothing voice took him by surprise.

"Y-you...you were awake." He mumbled while standing on the edge of Alfred's bed. Arthur couldn't look at him entirely on the face but he saw the bandage in his right wrist.

"I couldn't sleep at all I guess. I was waiting for you."

Arthur wanted to shrug that last comment.

"A-are you stupid?! You could have just went in our dorm and rest there! Why the need to wait for me..." His words getting eaten up with his own lips by the end of his statement.

"I kinda lost my key on the way back so...I couldn't get in."

"You really are stupid." Arthur muttered softly, slowly giving in. He traveled closer and sat next to Alfred, eyeing the sheath of cloth wrapped around his wrist.

"Does it hurt?"

This was the side of Arthur that Alfred desperately wanted to see.

"The pain was nothing compared to missing your thick eyebrows, Arthur."

Whether he deserved it or not Alfred received a punch in the arm after that. He laughed it off either way because seeing his roommate flustered and happy at the same time was all worth it.

\-----

The walk in the hallway was awkward after that.

They stayed in the infirmary bickering for a while until the nurse came back and caught them way too close to each other.

The nurse pretended it was nothing out of the ordinary and ensured them both that it was okay to go back to their respective dorms.

And so in silence they walked.

Arthur's face was completely blank from exhaustion and for once he didn't care at all whether Alfred was with him side by side.

Alfred, on the other hand couldn't help but notice the lack of optimism on his roommate’s face and he felt guilty because it was probably all his fault. Alfred intended to lean close during that time while they were in the midst of bickering. It shut Arthur up but he didn't retreated from the close proximity and instead invited himself in.

Alfred almost successfully tried to kiss him.

His trance broke when Arthur stopped on his tracks. Ah. They were already on their room.

Arthur glanced back at him and smiled to his bewilderment.

"Welcome back, Alfred."

This, how can Alfred keep his calm with this strangely magnetic pull that Arthur coiled over him unknowingly. He mustered to shut himself up and just nodded, but his whole body was spazzing and on the verge of tackling his roommate.

He didn't though, and decided to just tease him.

"Wow, the room as always, neat and tidy, my lady."

"Shut your crap! How can you even leave your key right here?" Arthur roared once he saw the key dazzling in the table top, the angelic smile he showed a few seconds ago disappeared.

"Ah-haha well I was so excited to show the trophy." Alfred lied. He did it on purpose. He knew this would happen and he wanted it.

Did he want to get yelled at?

Or he just wanted Arthur's attention all to himself.

It was pretty much both.

Alfred shrugged and cutely scratched his head.

"Sorry, mommy."

Arthur was fuming in rage, but he was tired and just sighed deeply. He took note of Alfred's injury and inconsideration, he wanted Alfred to rest as well.

"I'll keep the nagging for tomorrow. I'm tired. You should rest too."

Before Alfred can reply, Arthur's phone started to ring.

"Oh. Hello..Why? Something's up? The council meeting? What about it?" Arthur's attention was gone in a snap and he left the room to talk to that person in private.

Alfred couldn't help but furrowed his eyebrows in Arthur's absence.

He sighed and picked up his bag, grabbed onto some clean shorts and shirt he didn't wear during the tournament. He'll clean up his laundry soon, wouldn't want his acting mom to nag again.

He smiled at the thought.

"Oh." Alfred hummed when he noticed something on Arthur's study table.

It was his letter. The one he left before they headed out for the tournament. He didn't tell Arthur about it, that it would take weeks for his team to come back. And he didn't get to bid Arthur farewell so he wrote him a letter.

I'll be out for a few weeks :p  
Competition and all  
I promise we'll win!  
So don't sulk when I'm gone okay?

Alfred xp

This happened after the morning incident. When he left Arthur shaken into his core. He had a different class from him and his dismissal was a few hours earlier than Arthur. He had time to prepare for his luggage and was gone right before Arthur came back. This letter was his way for Arthur not to forget him.

He wondered if Arthur forgot about his part time job though.

He also wondered if Arthur erased his freebie.

Alfred wished he didn't.

He breathed in and whistled his air out, folding back the paper. But upon doing it, he saw some marks on the edge.

Arthur left a sketch of his face in chibi form and place horns on him, indicating him as evil. Alfred laughed at his childishness but he stopped once his eyes led him towards the word 'idiot'.

It was slightly smudged and the paper seemed to crisp up weirdly, like liquid droplets formed and dried there.

'Did he cry?' Alfred thought.

'He certainly did.' His inner consciousness replied.

With a heavy and guilty heart, he left the letter on the table and took a bath.

\-----

Arthur came back super late. He was drop-dead tired now. But his duties as the council president had him hooked onto the responsibilities. He was glad the council room wasn't that far and he can enter freely to finish whatever trouble was left for him.

He entered the room already dimmed and Alfred was already asleep in his bed.

Sighing, he just went straight to the bathroom and switched the lights on using it as a source so he wouldn't have to turn on the room lights and wake up his roommate.

He went towards his closet parallel to the foot of their bed and picked up his clothes.

Arthur undressed himself right there without much thought.

But he had no idea Alfred was wide awake and watching him from the darkness.

The bathroom light lit up Arthur's skin as he lifted his shirt up and pulled his pants down.

Alfred was grasping every detail unfolding before him and holding his breath for a whole minute now, afraid that if he let a single air out, Arthur would notice him.

Although he was sure his heart stopped and had to pretend he was asleep when Arthur looked at him right before he turned and pulled his underwear down slowly.

The holy sight of Arthur's glorious ass was bestowed upon Alfred's soul.

'Blessed this day.' Alfred thought.

Arthur left and closed the bathroom door to take his bath leaving Alfred in a state of disarray.

He was glad he decided to cover himself up with the sheet because if he didn't, his tower had been up in just seconds.

Alfred was hard.

And it was bad, because the bathroom and Arthur were both up and busy.

So he decided to do it fast.

Slipping his hand down his boxers, Alfred let out a long groan of content and started to work himself with quick languid strokes.

Arthur has always been the color of his desires.

And maybe more than that.

With one quick thrust he came in his hand, panting in the process.

But he miscalculated the time when Arthur's physical form emerged from the bathroom door.

Again thanking the sheet, he pretended to be asleep with his hand still gripping something down there. His heart racing so hard. He just hoped Arthur ignores him and gets up to his bed.

But no, Arthur decided to stop in front of him and sat on the side of his bed.

Alfred was suffocating. It was clear to him that pretending to be fast asleep while holding his belonging was not the best combination.

What was Arthur about to do he had no idea of.

"Hey..." Arthur's voice was soft and making Alfred's back sweat like crazy.

"You awake?"

"..."

There was silence and Alfred felt Arthur leaning closer. The smell of his shampoo enticing him too.

"I guess not." Arthur whispered.

Alfred wondered what was going on. He calmed a bit because Arthur didn't move an inch but he was still slightly nervous because his tower was twitching.

"You should've said goodbye..."

That loneliness in Arthur's voice pierced his heart. It made him so sad he wanted to open his eyes and confess right there.

"But I'm glad you're back..."

Arthur leaned a little more. Alfred can feel his lips just an inch away from his.

"I really missed you...stupid."

Alfred can imagine the pout with just his words but he wasn't expecting Arthur kissing him on the nose gently. Of all places he could have done it, it was on his nose.

Not that he didn't like it.

Maybe Arthur didn't want to taint his lips just yet.

Are they both reserving it for later?

He wouldn't know.

Arthur finally moved and got up to his respective bed. Alfred was once again dazed and his poor hand free. Tissue always handy and available, Alfred attained his freedom.

But his heart didn't and it was beating so hard. There was no way Alfred could free this part of him, where Arthur selfishly locked himself into.

And he didn't know Arthur felt the same way.

 

\-----

Saturday morning welcomed their dorm windows, and so was Arthur’s laundry clothes.

He wondered why Alfred wasn’t awake yet?

Arthur took a closer look at him and giggled a bit. His roommate was cute when he was nowhere actively teasing him.

And so he did his chores, Alfred would join him later on, he knew Alfred had stashed his dirty clothes in that bag and he wouldn’t want to open that.

Taking his basket of clothes with him, he headed out their room to go to the school’s respective laundry area. Arthur stopped mid-way when his phone started vibrating.

“Hello?”

“Yes, Mr. Kirkland. This is Kiku speaking.”

“Oh, yes?”

“Is Alfred with you?”

Arthur couldn’t help but get nervous at this phone call.

“N-not at the moment. He’s still asleep.”

“Ah. I see. Well, I’m calling you in his behalf. We received the news three days ago and I’m anticipating he hasn't told you yet.”

“Told me what?”

“We’re up for another recording for next week and I couldn’t make it so I think it’ll be okay for you to take this job, considering you and Alfred already have chemistry.”

In a few seconds, some tiny creatures heard Arthur’s insides exploding.

“M-m-m-me recording with Alfred?”

“Yeah? Why? Do you want to be paired up with someone else?”

“No! Ah- that’s not what I meant-”

Kiku was laughing on the other line.

“Anyway, I have things to do so, make sure you and Alfred practice your scripts. I’m sending yours thru email. Bye~” Kiku hanged up without hearing another gasp from Arthur’s end.

And Arthur was again rattled to his core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I'm enjoying this suddenly written plot I did lol


	3. Chapter 3

It was cancelled.

The day when Arthur generally prepared himself for the recording, halfway through his journey towards the studio, he was called and informed that the project was cancelled.

He wanted to be mad about it but he can't. Not right now when Alfred was just right beside him seemingly uninterested of the news.

"Well it happens, don't be too sad that we didn't get to hear each other's moans-ow!"

"Idiot! Why would I be sad about that? I'm frustrated that we came all this way for nothing! I'm low on cash now I couldn't afford to waste any more trips outside school without actual cause."

Alfred was rubbing his arm before answering, "Maybe if you didn't use your allowance for burning things you can’t cook, you shouldn't be low on budget now." He quickly jerked backward and was already in a blocking stance when Arthur glared at him, but he just sighed in defeat and his body forming a sad curve.

"I guess I have to use my savings. You can go ahead now, I'll be withdrawing cash."

Alfred raised him an eyebrow when he started to walk away nonchalantly.

Although Alfred did notice that his ears were red and couldn't help but smile. This was the first time both of them went out together non school related. He was pretty sure Arthur was anxious of the situation.

And this was the perfect chance for him too.

"Aw, Kirk, you don't have to do that. C'mon let's grab some lunch I'm starving." Alfred immediately yanked him back by the arm and held his hand. Arthur didn't have the luxury to discuss about the hand when he was already in for a run, getting forcefully tag along with the athletic, Mr. Alfred, himself.

"Heeyy, quit pulling my arm ouch! I told you I'm low on cash now I can't afford to have lunch here"

"Rather than you eat your unhealthy cooking, I would treat you out instead. Because I'm a-"

"Shut up with the phrase! I get it. Stop dragging me, my clothes will wrinkle, stop running noooow. Alfreeeddd!"

He laughed and couldn't care less about Arthur's complains.

And Arthur wasn't that unhappy either.

\-----

"Of all places you're taking me..."

"Why not? Don't be so picky, Kirk."

"But this is unhealthy food and you've been eating a lot of junk! Hey! Let me go!"

"Too late..."

Weaken by his romantic thoughts and physical attributes, Arthur had no more skills to argue the latter and just intended to complain a lot, in which Alfred was so used of.

He ended up getting dragged in a fast food restaurant that sells huge burgers.

"Nothing like a good'ol double patty burger to please my stomach, what will you be having, dear sir?" Alfred hummed looking at the menu and the cashier, who was smiling from ear to ear.

Arthur had no idea what to choose, embarrassed by the fact that Alfred was treating him out for lunch.

"I-I don't know, just choose something edible for me." He mumbled by Alfred's side.

"Alrighty then~" Humored with the way Arthur looked, Alfred couldn't help but squeeze his lips to stop himself from giggling. Arthur was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"I'll go find us a table." Arthur's voice softened while he made his way out of the line, leaving him alone to order. He didn't mind. He knew Arthur would eventually try to get himself away to maintain composure.

Alfred was just so good at this he can withstand longer than him.

The vicinity of the area was fully packed with customers and Arthur was concerned that the table he reserved for them was too far for Alfred to see. But he didn't want to look for him too and raise his hand for attention. So he just sat there turning away from the line and just observed the environment.

To his amusement and some odd chances, he was surrounded by couples, two just across him and another one to his side. When he checked out a few more tables he was alarmed at how many were circled around him. Their table was pretty far back and he must have entered the couple circle.

Anxious about the scenery he placed himself onto, he stood up and was about to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

But Alfred was already right behind him.

"I-uh..was just gonna find somewhere else to sit. Kinda stuffy here..."

"Eh? No way, the area's fully occupied now since it's the common district, c'mon let's just eat here." Alfred already placed their meal on the table and sat there staring up at him. Arthur didn't have much choice so he scooted across him, unable to meet his gaze.

But he saw what Alfred got for him.

"I know you didn't like greasy burger stuff so I got you pasta instead." Alfred took a massive bite on his burger and watched him. It was uncalled for but Arthur smiled, surprisingly pleased by the simple order. He was blushing as well and this took Alfred completely off guard.

"Thanks, Alfred." He said and started to eat.

They were there in complete silence, seemingly distracted with the amount of couples displayed around them. Alfred figured out the latter's earlier reaction from it and decided to use it on his advantage. Breaking the ice was easy for him

"Feels like we've entered a zone...don't you think?"

Arthur blinked and got flustered when he realized Alfred caught the situation, making his food harder for him to chew and swallow. Unable to make eye contact, he desperately focused on the pasta instead.

"It seems so."

"Well, we can act as if we're together too right? After all, we need this chemistry going on between us when we are finally paired up again in a project."

Arthur looked up at him.

"What are you suggesting?"

And it took him some time to internalize what Alfred was doing in front of him, showing the clean side of his burger.

"Wanna bite?"

As soon as Alfred said it, Arthur saw a couple feeding each other behind him. In Arthur's mind, the burger Alfred was holding was actually enticing enough and he wanted to try it. He tried to resist the thought and was hesitant. But something hit him.

Did Alfred just say that he wanted them to act as if they're together?

Arthur would want to bite that.

He definitely wanted to try it.

"Yes, right. I guess that's the way to go! We need to make a certain bond right? If we ever get paired up again in a project." His fuzzy eyebrows furrowed while bringing his hands up front and clamped both Alfred's hands and the burger in immediate response. He didn't mean to look so eager but he most certainly won't back out now.

Arthur had no idea where the boost came from but he thanked the couples behind him when Alfred flinched from the contact and got flustered.

"May I?"

The stare Arthur was giving him while he lowered his head to the burger drove Alfred insane. This wasn't part of his plan. He wanted to swoon the other and make a mark out of this moment they were having right now by starting off with sharing his precious burger. But what was that all about? Why did Arthur take this so easily? 

He felt his hands shudder under Arthur's grip while he took a small bite from his burger. He watched him draw back and licked a little from the side of his lips. Arthur was so cute Alfred couldn't help but to cross his legs under the table.

No. No. No. He needed to counterattack.

“S’good?”

“Mm. I guess.”

"Oh...you missed a spot." He lied and smoothly leaned forward, his arm reaching out and he touched Arthur's soft cheek, rubbing his thumb againsts the side of his lips. This left Arthur rigid in his seat and Alfred felt a little triumphant over it.

"T-thanks...wanna try my pasta too? Here..."

He didn't have time to react when the fork was already brought right in front of him with a lovely twirled pasta waiting to enter his mouth. Alfred felt conflicted but he ate it anyway, eyeing Arthur with a look of disbelief. Arthur couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"What? You started it."

Alfred's competitiveness started to emit and he found one to his advantage.

He placed his hand on top of Arthur's which was resting at the side of the table and grasped it. Arthur was taken by surprise and tried to pull out but he was strong enough to control over him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Holding hands with you."

"Is this even necessary?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

Arthur tried to take his hand away again, but this time, Alfred intertwined their fingers together while ogling his face.

"This is embarrassing...let go."

"Don't wanna-"

"We're in public Alfred. We should stop this."

"So?"

"C'mon let's eat properly, enough playing..."

"I'm not playing..."

"Quit it! Let go."

"We should just really get together, Arthur."

Even the other couples in the area were confused by their situation.

Arthur felt the chill crawling on his spine from those spoken words.

The atmosphere changed after that and their hands remained still. This was the second time he felt this strange air looming between them. He always knew how Alfred can be a tease to him and oftenly joke around. So at times when Alfred will look as serious as he can get, Arthur will be completely baffled by it.

Like it was a strange phenomenon

This happened before at the infirmary, when he assumed that Alfred was about to kiss him right before the nurse came. Alfred suddenly became oblivious again and was back to being a happy goofball like nothing close to intimate occured.

So he couldn't really consider things like this as something that was true.

But even so, Arthur felt a tint of pain in his chest.

Alfred was the first one to let go of their hand and chuckled, getting his burger again.

"Kidding, hurry up and eat!"

"Ahah-you idiot. Why are you always fooling around.."

"Well your reactions are the best!"

Arthur laughed it off and tried to dismiss it. Alfred, on the other hand, was trying his best not to show guilt.

It was like both of them never really have the courage to go further than what they have.

Maybe the thought of them being together was like a gap between a bridge they couldn't cross.

Even if they both have the capability of jumping over it.

\-----

The two eventually ended up watching a movie together and playing in an arcade. They even had ice cream afterwards and was now heading towards the bookstore in Arthur's request. Besides not letting what happened at lunch get in their heads, they got along quite well after that.

Arthur's eyes sparkled as soon as they reach the entrance of the store while Alfred was trying to deal with the smell of books and dust gathering in his nostrils. He sneezed eventually.

"Ah, It's finally here!" Arthur exclaimed, making his way towards the shelves with a book in hand, showing it like a kid to Alfred.

"That erotic novel you were reading?"

"Don't say it out loud! Sheesh-"

"What? It's not like you need to hide that pervert side of yours ow-!"

"Stop it!"

"Do you really have to hit me?" Alfred groaned rubbing on his sides. He was so used to this, but the inflicting pain part wasn't in his liking. Well, it was mildly his fault anyway.

"The third book is out and I need to buy this..." Arthur ignored him and stopped mid-way when he realized what he didn't have. He immediately rushed to the information desk leaving Alfred behind, and with eyes wide open, he spoke to the person assigned, "How many copies of this do you have left?"

The personnel was pretty stunned and checked into her directory without looking up at Arthur's eager expression. Alfred was approaching slowly from behind him, amused of this behavior.

"This is the last stock, Sir."

"What? Really..." Arthur's eyebrows brunched up together in the middle and chewed his lips. Alfred took interest in the situation.

"My allowance won't be coming till next week. Will you reserve this one for me, Madam?"

"I'm afraid I can't, sir, but you can leave your contact number with me, if in case this last copy gets sold out and the new stock comes in."

Arthur's unhappy face was bothering Alfred so he grabbed the book and looked at it.

"I could just buy this one out for you and you can pay me later."

"What? No! It's fine. I'll just come back or wait for the next stock."

"Kirk, I'm not listening~" Alfred hummed and just made his way over the cashier, ignoring Arthur's weak persuasion not to, his face becoming red in an instant. 

In a minute he had the paper bag ready and handed it over to Arthur.

"Here you go~ A thank you is very much appreciated." Alfred said, looking all smug and heroic.

Arthur was pouting cutely on him and just turned his head away after snatching the bag from his hand.

"Idiot" He mumbled and made a few steps before talking again.

"I'll treat you out next time."

\-----

They headed home soon after Kiku called Alfred to apologize for the cancelled project. He then relayed out details for a next one as quickly as possible with Arthur curiously lurking from the side.

"Are you guys always paired up?" Arthur said while making something hopefully edible in their mini kitchen for dinner. Alfred was lounging on the sofa, reading his new script on his phone.

"With Kiku? Yeah, we've been at it for quite a while. He's already a veteran in a way and has been my voice acting coach as well. He taught me stuffs."

"I see..." Arthur replied shortly, contemplating things while he cooked.

"Jealous?"

"Like I should." Arthur rolled his eyes. Alfred hummed, pleased with his cook's reaction.

"I'm pretty much surprised you've got background on this field as well, Kirk. No wonder they immediately hired you."

"I did some commercial narrations back when I was in highschool and some part-time audio drama in a radio station before."

Alfred sat up and watched Arthur's back, seemingly hook in the conversation.

"For real? Wow."

"You?"

"Hm?"

There was a slight pause on that moment, just the sizzling from the pan and the spatula gliding on it was heard.

"Why did you choose to lend your voice on some sexual audio drama?"

Alfred knew this topic would come sooner or later and had been preparing for his honest answer.

"You did say I had a good voice."

Arthur twirled in response. "Huh? When?"

"You probably won't remember, but, that time when you were looking for a roommate and couldn't find one so you drunk called me from the student's contact list and beg me to be your roommate, otherwise you wouldn't be able to afford the room single handedly..."

Arthur's spatula slipped out of his hand and made a shrilling sound on the floor, his face in pure shock. He quite remembered the embarrassment but he couldn't retort right away to defend himself.

"I was masturbating that time."

Arthur immediately turned pale and couldn't concentrate on what he was cooking. He started to recall things during that time, but the only thing he can remember was dialing someone's number and begging him to be his roommate. He knew that Alfred picked up that call, but after that he had no idea what had happened next.

This was a sudden revelation that he did not expect.

"Uh. And how am I supposed to be involved in all this again?" he managed to reply something composed, despite the fact that his knees were already trembling.

"We made a deal." Alfred was scratching his cheek looking away, blushing his honesty in front of Arthur.

"That...if we can get each other off the phone. I had to transfer here and be your roommate."

Arthur's face was in a state of utter disbelief.

"No, fucking way."

"Damn hard to believe right?"

"I swear if you're making this up I'll-"

"You told me I should try voice acting."

Arthur blinked. He mentally note himself not to touch liquor again, because he kept missing out things that were either a regret or a moment to remember.

"And I dunno, I thought having a part time should be nice so I tried it out."

"What...I don't understand..."

"We did something...and it kinda lead it all like this."

"Alfred I-"

"We had phone sex, Kirk."

The smell of burnt meat was smoking the room.


	4. Chapter 4

How can he sleep after all that?

He could barely even shut his eyes.

So the reason why on that fourth of July, Arthur's peaceful night was washed away when Alfred's exuberant well being introduced himself as his new roommate, was all because of that call.

And that sex...

It was totally unfair.

Arthur wanted to kick anything he can. But he was in bed and Alfred was sleeping below him.

How they managed to get through that awkward evening with toasted dinner was tough enough for him, what more when it was time for bed.

He needed to reward Alfred for falling asleep despite everything, snoring at his highest content while he was there processing the remnants of that event he couldn't remember.

Unfair.

Alfred could remember what they already intimately shared and he had no way of recalling it, whatsoever.

Frustrating. 

He scratched his head and groaned. Unable to sleep, he went down from his bunk bed and headed towards their fridge. He grabbed one of their in-stock liquor and went for his phone on his study desk, checking his files. He took a sip from the bottle and hissed. That sure burned.

He couldn't find it.

Did he erase it?

His eyes went wide and he kept his thumb tapping and sliding across the phone, but the file was nowhere to be found.

He often tried to delete the file but he never succeeded in doing it.

Or maybe he did.

The frustration was burning inside of him and he gobbled up his drink, placing the phone back in his table and fumbled through the darkness of the night.

He made it to the window and stared at the moonlight, looking over the field and beyond.

He sighed, there was so much to absorb today.

And he spent the rest of his time sipping his drink.

Arthur was bad in picking up labeled liquors because he ended up getting one with a higher percentage than the regular ones. Alfred owned this one that he prematurely took from the fridge. It was so stupid of him. But he had no control of himself now.

 

His tolerance level was low already.

His mind went cloudy and he started to wobble back to the bunk, but before anything else, he decided to just stare at Alfred's sleeping face.

"Stupid...idiot." he mumbled.

Arthur was so caught up with his feelings just by staring at Alfred and with one swift moment, he just went in and straddled Alfred on his bed.

"Mm..huh? Arthur..." Alfred woke up from the weight on top of him. He immediately rose and sat up when the scent of alcohol sipped through his nostrils.

"What the hell, Kirk? Are you okay?" Alfred was alarmed. At this state where Arthur was most likely vulnerable, he didn't know whether he can resist the temptation.

"What was it like?" Arthur sluggishly said, hands wrapping around Alfred's neck.

"To hear me moan out your name."

This was bad. Alfred knew what he had to do but he was too focus on Arthur's flushed face.

"Kirk, you're drunk. Of all times...goddammit." Alfred hissed, feeling himself tensing down there. He had his hands on Arthur's waist just in case something uncalled for might happen.

"I'm sad that I won't be able to hear you."

"Arthur, snap out of it."

"I was looking forward to the recording as well."

"Kirk..."

"I think I deleted your audio file, now I don't have a thing to jerk on to."

The intensity of temptation in Alfred increased when Arthur moved down a bit more and settled himself on top of Alfred's most delicate place. The patience in Alfred grew thinner by the minute and he allowed himself to be push down by Arthur while he was snuggling closer on his left ear.

"Let me hear you too..."

Alfred thought that this might be Arthur's deepest darkest desires being unleashed when he was drunk. And he had to stop this at once because despite the weakness they both had for each other, he wouldn't want to take advantage of situations that were clearly not agreed upon intentionally.

Alfred was serious enough to withstand this.

"Arthur...this isn't right-"

"What? Don't you like this?"

"I do...I DON’T!" He struggled a bit.

"Hah. You're lying, Alfred."

He sucked up his air when Arthur made a good grind just right in the spot where it was the most pleasurable of.

"You got hard fast."

"Arthur, You'll regret this I swear."

"Not when I'm enjoying it too."

"A-ahhh..Arthur..." He failed. He let out a quick gasp and a slow hiss. Arthur loved that and made a bold decision to sit himself where it mattered, even if the fabric was shielding their erections. It was clear enough for Alfred to decipher that he was in between Arthur's-

No. No. Suck it up and push him or else get killed in the morning.

Alfred's will to push Arthur back up was weaker than he expected, but it seemed that his heart and effort reached Arthur's drunken soul.

"You don't want this, Alfred?" Arthur mewled and slowly moved out from straddling him, his eyes teary and lips pouting.

"No. Not like this. Not when you couldn't remember anything in the morning." Alfred wanted to cry, it hurt so much to see Arthur being so cute and wanting him like a cat in heat.

He placed his hand on Arthur's hair, surprised how soft it was and gently pet him.

"It's not like we won't reach that stage, we'll get there eventually."

Arthur was confused, intoxicated, and breathing heavily. He vaguely smelled the scent coming from Alfred and how his skin burned when he was closer to him.

Vanilla Caramel

What shampoo was he using?

It smelled like his.

He could tell that Alfred was relaxed now despite the dimness of the night. He was all of a sudden dizzy and started to sway. What was he intending to do anyway?

"Ugh..."

"Easy...Come here."

He was moved in so easily in Alfred's arm and in a few minutes, Arthur was nestled on Alfred's bed and nuzzled in his chest.

Arthur never felt so warm before and he embraced the feeling he wished he wouldn't have to let go.

"Don't kill me in the morning okay?"

"Mm, I won't..."

\-----

Arthur woke up on top of the bunk bed and his head was aching so badly.

"Ouch. what the." He scratched his face, a little daze, momentarily shifting while his toes twiddling on the cold sheets. He blinked a few times and slowly, his mind started to gather vivid images of his last night rendezvous.

Oh boy was he shocked.

"Holy crap...Alfred..."

He covered his face with his fingers while he tried to deal with the memories his mind flashed him back and forth.

He can't believe he remembered it.

How he straddled Alfred in his bed.

How he seduced him.

How he grinded his crotch.

How he slept on his bed.

And how he smelled Alfred's weirdly sweet scent.

But despite all that, he was more surprised on how Alfred handled him last night.

His tolerance was unexpectedly high.

Realizing it, Alfred was always so considerate and easy on him, even if he was violent and annoying most of the time.

But Alfred resisted him. Alfred didn't take advantage.

He didn't show any signs of disgust.

Alfred must have cared for him so much he let him sleep nuzzled close to him.

He also bought him his new book.

And Arthur figured how strong his roommate can be, considering the fact that he was on the top bunk right now when the last thing he remembered last night was breathing into Alfred's chest.

Arthur shook himself.

He wanted to thank him but Alfred was nowhere to be found.

Despite having a headache and feeling like his body was intentionally using gravity against him, he lifted himself up and went for the bathroom.

Arthur freshened up first before anything else and started his free day to look for Alfred and annoy the hell out of him.

Or thank him

Whichever came first

\-----

 

It wasn't far from where he walked when he saw Alfred standing by the hall next to the map of the dormitory rooms. He had a huge backpack with him and a paper in hand seemingly looking for something.

Arthur was confused and a little bit alarmed why he had a bag that big with him, so he ran to his spot to assess.

"Hey Alfred! The hell are you doing..." He yelled which startled Alfred from where he stood.  
But upon closer inspection. This guy only resembled Alfred's face.

His whole being was radiating with kindness and softness that Alfred couldn't possibly display at first glance.

"Oh- uhm you must be mistaken...I am Matthew, Alfred's brother."

"B-brother?"

"Hey Matt!"

They both turned when the real Alfred came running towards them. Arthur was far more perplexed now than he was before.

He never told him he had a brother.  
“I told you to wait in the lobby! Haha”  
“Ack- cut it out, Al!”

Alfred hooked his arm around Matthew and strangled him a little. If this was the way to greet a relative in Alfred's family he didn't know.

"I'd like you to meet my roommate, Arthur. He makes bad food, but I have no choice but to eat them anyway."

"That's because you're lazy to cook, you ungrateful twat!” Arthur growled. But he was reminded of his current political identity. “Uh yes...Hi, uhm I'm Arthur...nice to meet you."

"Hello, Mr. President, I'm Matthew, nice to meet you too."

Arthur smiled at him then glanced back at Alfred.

"You never told me you have a brother!"

"I don't want you stalking him too!"

Matthew laughed softly. It might be possible that Matthew knew about that incident.  
Arthur can’t help but blush. 

"Is it okay if Matt can stay with us for the meantime?" Alfred blurted right after their introductory conversation.

Panic rose from Arthur's spinal cord making him fidget..

"But we don't have enough room, why though? I'm not rejecting him or anything it's just that our room is messy right now. I should have cleaned first. And you should have told me sooner that your brother is coming!"

"Ah! It's fine, you don't have to worry about me. thank you, Mr. president."

"Arthur, you can call me by my name instead, no need for formalities." Arthur waved his hand.

Matthew smiled. Arthur was stunned.

"Okay, Arthur...uhm, the nearby apartment near my place is currently renovating and I needed a place to stay out of the loud noise. I have major tests coming up and couldn't concentrate, so Alfred offered me to stay with you guys for just a couple of nights."

"But we might disturb you even more. Afterall, Alfred has always been a loudmouthed fellow and I admittedly nag him a lot."

"It's fine, he's been my brother since we were kids so his noise doesn't bother me much at all." Matthew softly muttered, Alfred was nudging him in his side.

"You can always just buy me ice cream to shut me up."

"Deal."

"Although, I am quite worried about your health, Matt. I'm not sure if you'll be able to acquire the taste of Arthur's cuisine."

"Hey!"

Arthur started following Alfred while they run around in circles.

"What a relationship we have here..."

Matthew chuckled so lightly that Arthur just felt like he was floating. Having the same face as Alfred made him vulnerable to those soft looking things he did with his face.

That laugh

That smile

It looked so genuine.

He wondered if Alfred could do the same thing.

Not like Alfred didn’t smile or laugh, it was just always tainted with mockery and all the more sarcasm. And if he did smile and laugh that doesn't have malice on, Arthur would always miss the opportunity to see it properly.

As if Alfred was hiding the real things from him.

Arthur's vision suddenly obscured so he shook himself and wobbled. The two guys immediately held his arms in response.

"Are you okay? You kinda spaced out on us." Matthew said with his hand in Arthur's back.

"I guess not, he drank last night." Alfred lowly commented while taking Matthew's luggage with him.

"I'll carry your stuff and guide you to our room. Just help out Mr. Wobbly here on his feet."

"On it."

Arthur didn't say anything for a while. His head was suddenly spinning. He understood that his body was trying to tell him something.

"Let's go back to our room." Alfred said and walked past them with his hair on his face. Arthur wasn't that much sure but he saw a tint of blush in Alfred's cheeks and the redness of his ears.

It was embarrassing to remember so he hoped Matthew didn't notice the change of atmosphere.

"Did something happen between you guys last night?" Matthew whispered in his ear when Alfred was a few steps away from them.

"I've never seen Alfred so frustratedly withheld like that."

But the guy can completely tell

\-----

Arthur was distracted by the scenery.

With his bed as the protector, he secretly watched the two from the kitchen conversing about daily stuffs. The two probably didn't notice that he was already awake and kept themselves occupied while he peeked from his angle.

He can only see Matthew's back but it made his cheeks heat up.

Not that he wasn't used to how big and bulky Alfred was, he just didn't expect Matthew had the same physique as him behind the huge jacket he was wearing some hours ago. He figured size doesn't always go with personality.

 

And not that Alfred's bare chest right now doesn't attract him either.

"Shouldn't you focus on your studies as well? Having varsity privileges doesn't get you away with passing subjects."

"I know that. Besides, Arthur can always teach me stuffs I don't get anyway."

Once again, Arthur was part of Alfred's conversation.

"It feels like you rely on him so much." Matthew shook his head as if displeased.

"It's not like he doesn't like it." Alfred chuckled. Arthur was taken by surprise while his poor pillow squeezed between his legs.

"You're so full of yourself as usual. I bet you just like all of his attention drawn into you."

"You don't have to be so elaborate on that!"

"Well you don't have to blush like that too!"

Alfred whined and panicked, "He's just fun to tease."

"With his face so cute, I'm sure you would."

The two of them had a long pause while staring at each other.

“Hey, Al…”  
“Er-”

With how Alfred reacted, Arthur assumed he was in a disadvantage.

"Since when?" Matthew's follow up reply made Arthur confused.

"Since that phone call." Arthur murmured rubbing the back of his neck. He looked like he admitted to something.

"That long? For real?" Matthew chuckled shaking his head, " You're both graduating this year...so, taking this long must have been really serious for you."

Alfred seemed like he realized it himself just now.

"You've always been impatient so, this is quite new."

Now, Arthur wished he could throw his ears down there to listen because both of them started lowering their voices down that he couldn't catch all of what they were saying.

"I'm so serious for someone he sees as a joke most of the time."

Matthew stepped closer to his brother and tapped his shoulder.

"It'll work out eventually."

"You think so?"

"You've never given up on anything you want. That's one trait I like about you."

"But what if he doesn't like me like that."

"I doubt it."

"Maybe I'm just plain annoying to him."

"But you can't help it."

"But I can't help it. yes!"

"Don't worry too much, Al."

"How can you be so sure."

"Just trust your gut."

Arthur made a mistake in configuring his body on the bed when he was trying to eavesdrop a bit more and it created a loud creaking noise.

That ended the two's brotherly conversation.

"I'll be going out for now. You go ahead and study. Make sure Arthur eats."

"Part time?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks for letting me stay, Al."

"No problemo~ see yah"

He saw Alfred put on his shirt and jacket that was splayed on the couch and sprayed on his perfume. He hated that scent at first, but now, Arthur couldn't resist sniffing everything that was floating in the air.

The door was shut afterwards and the silence came.

Arthur wasn't sure if it was time to get up but his back was already stiff.

"I made dinner already. Oh, I also brought some pizza."

Did Matthew know that he was awake this whole time?

He didn't move for a while.

"Oh, still sleeping?." Matthew murmured to himself. He was guessing and trying to catch him off guard.

It was unnecessary, but Matthew came up to his ladder and stared at him.

"Alfred's gone. You can drop the act." Matthew giggled.

There was no point in laying there trying to fake sleep anyway.

So Arthur slowly turned his head to face Matthew and blushed.

"You sure can sense."

"I guess it's a gift that Alfred doesn’t have."

Arthur laughed.

Their face looked so identical and the fact that Matthew tied his hair to a little ponytail from behind then having his fringe lay in the side of his face made him more similar to Alfred.

"How are you feeling now?" Matthew's soft words tickled him.

"A lot better, thank you." He replied shyly.

"That's good, it seems that you are not taking care of your body too well."

"I guess so." He yawned. "I feel well rested now."

"Well you better have some nourishments too, come down and have something to eat. Pizza Isn't that healthy but our dinner have vegetables in it. I'll make sure to buy some fruits for us tomorrow morning."

"You don't have to do all that."

"It's fine. You guys have classes. I can do the necessary stuffs here while you guys are out."

They both made it down the floor. Arthur couldn't help but feel overwhelmed having Matthew around.

"Thanks."

'Make sure Arthur eats'

But Alfred's voice went in his head. He slept all day that he forgot his main objective on why he went outside.

Tomorrow, regular classes will resume and he won't be able to talk much with Alfred again. So he picked up his cell phone and dialed his number.

It has been a while since he called Alfred and it made his fingers feel a little chilly.  
He picked up fast.

"Well this is a surprise."

"Alfred!"  
Alfred raised him a brow.

"Did I forget something?"

Arthur felt his heart pulse speeding up and his face heating as well.

"T-thanks..." Arthur finally said it.

There was a pause from the other line. And he heard Alfred smirked.

"Huh? For what?"

"For being an idiot!" 

Arthur hanged up, threw his phone in Alfred's bed and ruffled his hair in frustration, blushing in his full percent and forgetting Matthew was there ogling him in amusement.  
“I can’t believe what I just did!” Arthur threw his hands, exasperated.

Little did he know, Alfred was crouching on the street asphalt, hands on his face, not knowing how to continue with his life without Arthur.

"You guys have one heck of a relationship." Matthew chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long delay, but I have like 4 chapters ready to publish ahaha


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred was dead nervous.

On a certain day and in a random time, Arthur came up to him while he was flipping through his academic books and asked for help about his voice acting.

"Since you're more experienced than I am, I thought I should ask for some pointers." Blushing and looking away, Arthur managed to say his concern.

It has been three months since the part time thing happened. Alfred continued to do paired projects and soon after, Arthur started receiving offers as well. After that cancelled one, they've never been called together again.

Arthur's projects were mostly consists of supporting character roles. He didn't mind it at all since he was doing this partially for money and mostly for hoping -to be paired up with Alfred, of course. With him being the student council president and maintaining governance in the school, Arthur was pretty packed up.

Alfred, on the other hand, was getting casted on bigger projects with longer timelines. And the fact that he was also the school's basketball star player, he needed to train with his team or alone whenever possible.

So they never did match schedules.

Never really discussed things about them again

Always busy

It was not like their daily dose of bickering vanished, but now it was reduced to minimum.

So this was the first time in a long while that Arthur came up to him to talk, even regarding their jobs.

Alfred turned his chair and looked up at him, all fidgety and shy.

"Hmm? Go. Shoot."

Alfred thought that Arthur timed this up smartly, considering Matthew was out -he stayed with them just for the fun of it- and that both of them actually have peace right now and just dealing with school work.

"So I'm doing a solo..."

Alfred's eyes widened immediately.

"They casted you on a solo? Wow, that's an upgrade Arthur!" His voice overflowing with interest. A solo cd

Wait. A solo.

Oh. my. god.

"Holy shit a solo cd..."

"Y-yeah..."

"Which one? A regular asmr or the hybrid one?"

Arthur looked away.

"The one with the provocative auditory filler."

 

Alfred whistled.

 

"I think for me that's the hardest thing to do than having a partner."

"I get the feeling you were gonna say that." Arthur sighed and sat on his chair next to Alfred. It seemed that this was a serious case. Alfred knew when Arthur was bothered about something...

His thick eyebrows started connecting in the middle

He snickered lowly and Arthur glared at him for that.

“What?”

"Could you stop frowning, your eyebrows, seriously..."

Arthur hid his eyebrows with his fingers.

"I can't help it!"

Alfred tried his best not to laugh. He was so fucking cute.

"How do you even do it, Alfred, I tried to practice it, I could only get the narration part right but when the action starts, I feel awkward and I keep making weird sounds...I'm not even sure if I was doing things right or if it's good."

"I told you if we had practice before that project was cancelled you'll be familiar with this kind of vocal performance."

"You think I can just produce a moan without having prior thoughts to it?"

"And yet you were willing enough to do it in the studio? How bodacious of you, Kirk."

Arthur stopped himself from hitting Alfred's snickering face.

"But seriously, this is crackling my nerves, Alfred. I'm totally unprepared this time. I only agreed to that first one because I know you were there and you can guide me. Not that I want to be partnered with you or anything!"

He couldn't believe Arthur was saying these kinds of things to him.

And the idea of Arthur seeing him in a professional light who can guide and mold him into a better voice actor

He was simply floored by it.

He already got the point that this guy was nonetheless a total virgin with no prior experience, aside from them having phone sex which Arthur completely forgot about, and that his pervert side only comes out in a form of books. This solo cd was a total problem for him.

Plus the fact that Arthur practiced it. Oh boy, was Alfred trying to stay still in his seat.

"Well, you can always use your imagination? Like...maybe, think about yourself when you're jerking off and such..."

Both of them started having their cheeks heat up

"But I don't really make sounds when I do it..." Arthur mumbled, turning his gaze away from him.

Alfred was trying to keep himself calm, his mind betraying him by playing that long lost phone sex they had.

"Hmm..how about trying to gasp and shudder, that's pretty easy, you just have to time it from what the script tells you to do."

"I feel like I'm just making weird sounds."

"It's just acting anyway, keep in mind that you're acting this out so..."

"I am, but it's just really embarrassing to just moan in a studio where the staffs can hear."

"I've done that a lot of times."

"You have Kiku with you!"

"You'll get used to it."

"How? This is my first time doing it."

"Then just unzip your pants and masturbate in the studio."

"You're not helping at all!"

By the end of their conversation, somehow, both of them were out of breath and flushed. The tension was building up in them, whether it was good or bad, they have no idea of.

Nobody dared to say something about that last drunken night event and that phone call, they both know that opening those topics would cause them undesirable results.

But they were both keeping it in the back of their minds just in case.

"Then...how about you let me hear you practice." Alfred muttered, his eyes lowering for a while then went back up to meet Arthur's. The other one was surprised, but he wasn't making any unnecessary comments afterwards.

Was he considering it?

"I dunno, maybe I can help point out stuffs for you."

He needed to show professionalism here. He had to.

It took time before Arthur averted his gaze from him and nodded.

"Well, okay, if you say so."

Alfred's mind went blank after that.

"I'll just get my script."

\-----

Now, both of them were sitting on the couch facing each other. Alfred, with his heart beating loud in his chest, tried to concentrate as much as he can. He was reading Arthur's script, while the latter was waiting for him to finish.

Arthur's anticipation was so cute in Alfred's vision.

"We'll skip through the long build up part and start here, when she started to touch you." Alfred leaned forward and pointed out a line in the script. "Here, you can use me as the listener and internalize. I'll give you some time to do so. Tell me when you're ready."

His tone was basically professional but his insides where rattling in nervousness.

He wondered if Arthur was feeling the same way.

He looked at him and realized that Arthur was sort of relaxed while he read the part. Arthur's serious and professional side was attracting him even more. He always had this look when he was speaking publicly.

How Alfred can manage his patience for so long, he didn't know.

"Okay, I think I'm ready."

"I'll listen." Alfred said softly and closed his eyes.

For a moment he assumed Arthur was going to crack up and laugh right from the bat

But he was baffled when Arthur started with a long soft moan.

That made his butt clench.

"Mm, I guess it can't be help, darling. And it's not like I would mind if you continue touching me like that further..."

Alfred knew the sequence of the script and so far, Arthur was doing a good job with that flirty mischievous low tone of his voice.

"Ah, was it big? You think it can't fit?"

The chuckle Arthur made after that was pleasantly perfect in Alfred's ear.

"Well maybe, if you use those lips of yours we'll find out..."

Alfred gripped onto the pillow that he placed securely in his lap while his eyes were still close. By doing this, it will help eliminate the pressure from being watched.

Following the script, the scene should be where the girl started to give him a blow. And Alfred's anticipation was killing him

He heard Arthur moan again, but it was a little off from his ears. The next one was simply terrible and after that Arthur started to laugh.

"I can't do this!" He said while giggling in front of Alfred.

"H-here I'll try and plot this scene out for you...you can start off with a little muffled breath, then proceed to a long raspy groan like this..."

Alfred threw out his audio perfected sexual moan which made Arthur silent in his seat.

"After that you can let out simple whimpers or soft breaths. The orgasm one is pretty tricky in a way, since it was a bit a combination of succeeding pants and loud groans-"

"How can you even maintain composure while discussing such lewd things."

"I've been doing this for a while now." Alfred couldn't help but to chuckle. He was perplexed when Arthur looked surprised all of a sudden, blinking, but then he smiled back at him, making the mood so blissful and comfortable.

"Say Alfred, have you like...done it with someone?"

"Done what?"

"You know, sexual intercourse."

The abrupt change of topic caught him off guard. Alfred hesitated for a moment, but he never once tried to deny honesty on Arthur.

His choice of word was surprisingly funny at least.

"I did."

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?"

"B-boyfriend. I guess." Alfred averted his gaze. "Ex-boyfriend" He added.

"But I do have experience with girls too. It can't be help."

"Ah. I see. So, these kinds of things are pretty easier for you to imagine since you have actual experience."

"I guess so."

"How was it like? Do you really have to talk all dirty like how this script should be?" Arthur showed the paper with humor.

"No way, you just get right down in action." Alfred cackled in response.

Arthur seemed unfazed by his honesty, treating things as facts. Although Arthur appeared to be blushing from his revelations.

But something was bubbling up in the pits of his stomach.

"What about you, Kirk?"

"What about me?"

"Did you fuck someone before?"

Alfred never really toned or flowered his words.

"I've never done it with anyone. I'm pure as hell."

"But you're kind of a pervert."

"That's a different thing!"

"Well...we did have history..."

"Y-yeah. But sadly, I can't remember such things." Arthur's tone was pretty straightforward, totally different from how he heard him when he was drunk.

The awkward silence greeted them again.

"In any case, I guess I should just let go of this project. I'm not sure what the cost would be, but it's better than producing shitty audio to embarrass myself."

Arthur stood up and walked towards their bunk, "I'm going to call the manager." He then went up his bed knowing he placed his phone there and slowly traveled back down his ladder.

But for some reason, the last step gave in and broke. Arthur yelped and fell off.

"Kirk!"

Alfred who was watching him the entire time was fast enough to impede his impending doom and caught him just before he hit the floor.

And if anything else was too fast to handle, they ended up falling flat on the ground, on top of each other, with their lips meeting for the first time.

They knocked each other's teeth and had their lips mushed up in a weird way.

Both of them frozen in spot.

This wasn't how they both imagine their first kiss would be like. It was ugly. It wasn't even romantic. It was abrupt and accidental. They were even staring at each other.

And yet the electric connection raptured their bodies and it pumped their hearts and dicks to a lovable beat.

An opening for further growth of their weird but wonderful relationship...

"Sorry! I-"

"K-Kirk! A-aahh.."

Arthur jolted from the way those words left Alfred's mouth. He made that sound when he moved so Arthur froze again and assessed their position.

Apparently his left thigh was in between Alfred's legs and closer to what he suspected to be his hard mass of masculinity. Both of them were wearing boxers and most probably nothing underneath.

He didn't know where he got the courage to look at Alfred's face but when he did, he immediately regretted it.

Alfred's face screamed sex in all angles.

"I'm s-sooo sorry."

"It's alright, j-just don't move for a while...ow. my back hurts."

"Why do have to catch me? S-stupid..."

"I'm sure it's my fault that step gave in..."

"Was that when...you carried me..."

Alfred was startled.

What. He remembered?

"Uhm- yeah. I should've fix it."

Arthur had too many emotions to take care of, 

He felt excitement and yet he was panicking,

He was worried but he was eager.

He felt pleasure but then he was confused, 

He felt he was hard but he was scared.

After all, knowing Alfred was into guys in a legit manner. Arthur couldn't seem to stay still.

"I will move now. My weight will hurt your back even more."

"N-no. Don't."

Arthur gasped when Alfred cupped his cheeks and slowly pulled him down closer to his face.

Their lips met once again, then another, a pause, then another.

It took him a while to realize that they were kissing each other in the middle of the room.

"Mmm!" He tried to resist but Alfred's arms enveloped him like a cage and with one abrupt turn, Arthur was below Alfred now.

He can feel Alfred's body heating up on top of him and he felt nimble, unable to resist him now when he lowered his head and prepped him up for another lip-sucking kiss.

It was pleasurable. It felt like needles pricking his skin. It became hot. It made him shudder under him.

Arthur was lost in the feel of Alfred's lips dominating him. The way Alfred moved and savored every plump of his lips. He responded with nature and tried his best to copy him. He felt like crying knowing Alfred can kiss like this.

He closed his eyes when he gave his permission for Alfred to enter his mouth. Alfred's tongue twined againsts him, sucking and licking.

Overwhelming...

Arthur pulled back hastily, trying to catch his breath.

"You have a nose to breathe."

"I know! It's just that..."

"Hm?"

His hands were pressed against Alfred's warm chest and eyes exploring their current situation. He made a shy whimper and clutched onto Alfred's clothes. Alfred looked as if he was so relaxed doing this.  
But both their insides were exploding in emotions.

"I can't believe we're...doing this..."

He didn't know what has gotten in Alfred's mind when he leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"What was that for?"

"Assurance"

"Huh?"

Arthur heard him chuckle softly again. Was this his best day or what?

"You're kinda into me are you?"

Arthur was taken aback and tried to push Alfred away, his cheeks flushed.

"What? No way! Let go of me." He kept his palms on Alfred's chest but it appealed to him how his heart was beating so fast just like his.

"C'mon there's no point in denying, Arthur." Alfred moved down and kissed him on the side of his neck. He hitched his breath and let out a soft moan.

There was no turning back now. This was actually happening.

"I've always felt that you have a thing for me so, it's going to be really awkward if you deny it when we've come this far..."

"You pushed your lips on me!"

"You responded!"

"T-that's...besides the point..."

"Well?"

Arthur's dick twitch in contemplation.

"I don't hate you, but I don't like you." Arthur conceded after a few seconds, maintaining his personality still.

“Well...I take it back. I do...sort of...somehow, kinda like you…” Arthur was pouting, his eyes elsewhere.

He heard Alfred sighed in relief.

Arthur didn't want to look at him while he was a shivering mess. But he wanted to make sure of something as well.

"S-so...are you kinda into me too?"

Alfred stared at him for a long time. He observed how Alfred's fringed moved up front his forehead and the way his eyes turned sideways, avoiding his, while nibbling on his lips.

"Yeah..."

"So this kind of thing going on was mutual..."

"I guess so."

They went for another pause. Arthur convinced himself that he wasn't dreaming. How can he when he can smell Alfred's weirdly vanilla scented hair in front of him.

"One more..."

"Hmm?"

"K-kiss me again." His request was subtle and purely out of curiosity. Eitherway, Alfred gladly pressed their lips together once more. The kind of kiss they both imagined their first to be, romantic and pretty.

On the other hand, they're both guys, both horny, and both starving so it wasn't long until they started getting passionate all over again.

"Kirk, I'll let you hear your own beautiful voice."

Arthur hitched his breath when he felt him pressed underneath. He had no idea when it happened but his legs where already splayed and Alfred was in between him.

"You won't allow any objections?" He gasped.

"Nope."

"Then please do what you must..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking a while to upload because of schedules, finally an actual development haha


	6. Chapter 6

Another busy week for the both of then

Another frustrating day to go by

Another period of patiently waiting

 

People have been seeing Arthur getting grumpier by each passing day. And no one dared to try and ask him out for reasons. He was generally nice to everyone, smiling and nodding when students greet him. But today, not even his closest members of the committee couldn't approach him, all because of the emitting bad mood he displayed very obviously.

After that major event he and Alfred have been through, which was devastatingly halted before they even got to the good part. They were now left with schedules that didn't match for an entire two weeks.

Good gracious, Arthur and his manhood were waiting for two consecutive weeks.

But he can't blame Alfred. The guy was everywhere. He was training rigorously for the team, studying for his exams, and recording for his job.

He understood that Alfred comes home late and exhausted, couldn't even tease him and just sleep himself off until early morning to train or study or just wherever he needs to be.

He can set aside his sexual frustrations for a while and be worried about his mutual partner.

He decided not to put any label on them yet because in his book, neither of them said that common three letter word and the common question before getting exclusive.

They haven't even got to the dating yet.

It was frustrating that he spent most of his time in the council room, grumbling and arguing to himself that this process would take a while and with a lot of patience.

He missed Alfred.

But he can't do anything about it.

Or rather don't know what to do about it.

He remembered that scene where he felt Alfred's hand slowly making its way towards his ass until the door swung open and they scampered out off the floor. Matthew returned with bewilderment in his face and promised not to tell anyone and forget everything.

The decision to give Matthew their spare key was a total regret.

Alfred promised him he'll get the key back.

But now that the guy was totally booked. He had to get it himself sometime soon.

"You're still here? It's late now."

He was slumped over his presidential desk and lazily looked up to see who entered the room.

"Francis, stop bothering me."

"Stop sulking and go back to your dorm. I passed by your council member and she told me you were still here."

"I'm just passing time. Now, go away."

"Hey, Arthur, Francis' right. You should get going."

Antonio was with him and he was still wearing his basketball jersey

Which means...

"Alfred?" Was all Arthur can say back to him.

"Ah- he stayed in the gym. He may look like an easy going guy, but he's hard working."

Arthur knew that and he admired that side of him. But even so, he felt sad about it.

"I think he's making up for his mistakes for the past few days. He seems restless and agitated most of the time. The team notices his lack of enthusiasm over the court and just train himself without much thought of his surrounding."

That threw Arthur straight out of his seat.

"Was he sick? Is he okay?"

Francis and Antonio were surprised.

"He looks fine, physically, but his mind is off somewhere. He can't focus."

"Go out. I'm gonna lock the council now. That brat..." Arthur pushed the two out of the room and locked it afterwards.

"Can you guys bring my bag back to my dorm? Matthew's there so just knock. Thanks" Arthur, after giving his backpack to Francis, left and never looked back.

The two shared a look and laughed.

"They made progress don't you think?"

"Yep, they certainly did."

"Whenever we see each other, he always run out to fetch, Alfred."

"You're a trigger, Toni."

"Haha. I know right?"

"Who's Matthew though?"

\-----

When he arrived, Alfred was nowhere inside the court. The lights were still on and he figured Alfred must have finished just now and was in the lockers.

So he ran in there to check.

And as soon as he stepped inside, his heart went racing.

Seeing Alfred sitting on the bench with his eyes close, half naked and his towel wrapped around his waist made Arthur hitch his breath. Steam and heat mixed within the air so he assumed Alfred just got out of the showers and was exhausted, having his time to relax for a few more minutes.

Arthur closed the door behind him.

Locked it as well

"Ah, sorry Mister Han for taking quite a while. I will lock after I get-" Alfred opened his eyes and gasped.

"K-Kirk, what are you doing here?" 

"Antonio told me you were still practicing."

"O-oh..yeah well. I just finished. You don't have to go all the way here."

"It's not like I want to it's just that-"

Arthur noticed how Alfred was trying to avoid meeting his eyes. So he made a bold decision to sit next to him and place his hands on Alfred's biceps.

"Kirk wha-"

"Turn around..."

"There's no need for"

"Just turn around, I'll massage your back for a bit."

Alfred nodded and turned away from him. Now with his back exposed, Arthur couldn't take his eyes off his muscles and his glistening skin. He slowly touched it with gentleness.

The touch made Alfred flinch.

"You've been working yourself too hard, your muscles are all tensed and stressed." Arthur started his treatment very meticulously, placing his hands on the right areas and pressing his fingers on definite spots. Alfred was so amazed and pleasured with what was happening right now that he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Arthur can't see it but he can feel Alfred's happiness for some reasons.

"I missed you, Kirk."

Arthur bit his lip and didn't answer right away.

"S-same.."

He finished his massage and sat cutely after, waiting for Alfred while he stretched and relaxed his muscles.

"That felt good, thank you." He said turning his whole body back to Arthur.

Arthur was nibbling his lip with his head lowered. He was staring at Alfred's figure and couldn't help but to have unhealthy thoughts.

"I'm sorry if I can't be with you for the past weeks."

"It's fine. I was busy too. Besides, it's not that I'm waiting for you or anything..." Arthur said, pouting at him.

Alfred will surely treasure this moment forever.

"I'll make it up to you. Saturday's a free day, let's go out!"

After saying it, he was pretty sure he saw sparkles in Arthur's eyes, even if he was trying so hard not to look overly excited.

What a cutie.

"I-I guess that's fine by me! I'll go out with you since you have nothing else to do. And because I'm just free as well..."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Alfred resigned, laughing at his cuteness. Arthur kept pouting happily at him.

"Well, I should get some clothes on so we can head home. You came all this way to fetch me? Don't want the president mad at me, yikes." He chuckled.

Alfred was about to stand up, but he stopped when Arthur reached forward to kiss him in the cheek. He was stunned and turned his head to face him. When Alfred did, he was greeted again with a kiss, this time, in his lips.

He can't believe Arthur was the one initiating intimacy. He wasn't used to this of course. During those days they were busy and could only greet each other in the mornings, he tried countless of times to steal kisses from Arthur, but the guy refused him always. Alfred knew he wasn't refusing just because he didn't want to, it was because it was part of his personality that Alfred was so used to.

But it still somewhat frustrated him ever since.

So now that his affection was being returned willingly, he couldn't help but respond and let the moment last a little longer.

Arthur was taken in a warm and bear-like embrace while sharing sweet smooches. He liked it when Alfred hug him like this. He can feel the sincerity and yearning from his embrace.

Alfred was huge compared to him and he felt vulnerable. Arthur weirdly liked it. He wished they could just stay like this forever.

But he had additional agenda in mind.

When they stopped and gazed into each other's eyes. Alfred felt Arthur's hand traveling on his abdomen down to the hem of his wrapped towel.

Alfred looked down and gulped.

"Take this off. I want to see..."

"See what."

"Your reproductive organ."

"My penis?"

"Yes! God! Why do you have to say that?" Arthur whined, blushing fervently.

"Haha well, reproductive organ is a bit..."

"Just show me."

Alfred hesitated and couldn't process what was happening when Arthur just stood up then kneeled in front of him.

"Let me see..."

"Well okay, if you say so."

The anticipation gradually increased as Alfred took off his towel and slightly spread his legs. The situation wasn't new to him but, seeing Arthur stare like a kid with a new toy was embarrassing him to death. His lips was in a tight line and his cheeks warm and red.

It was also exciting him of course.

"You're still half hard in this state."

"Resisting..."

"I expected the worst to be honest." Arthur giggled while looking up at him.

Alfred was going nuts.

"Like if you're smaller than me. I won't let you dominate me in intercourse."

"I'll have you know I am very fortunate of my well being."

"Yes, heh. Great mighty Alfred."

Arthur placed his hands on Alfred's inner thighs making him tense a bit. The proximity of Arthur's face to his cock was killing him internally. And he was going crazy with the way Arthur was toying him with playful words.

"Your thighs are in excellent condition. I do wonder how far can you spread them."

"Could you please stop with the perverted comments? We can talk about who's going to top who some other time."

Arthur chuckled.

"Running out of patience? I'm the one who lacks experience here, but your confidence is faltering, Alfred."

"Don't make me talk dirty to you. I've read hundreds of scripts in that area"

"I'm nowhere lacking in that particular area too."

"Right. Those perverted books of yours."

The conversation could go on but Alfred was silenced after what seemed like soft lips gliding on his length.

Arthur was already kissing the tip of his dick.

"You can tell me what to do. I don't like you thinking how clueless I am with this."

"I admire you for being straightforward, Kirk."

Alfred was glad he took a shower and he was painfully overwhelmed of what has become of this. Arthur haven't done anything aside from brushing his lips on his girth but his erection was in full percent already.

"I have to say, you're rightfully big."

"Thanks."

"Tell me where you'll feel good."

Alfred swallowed. If Arthur was trying to seduce him, well it was working faster than he could process.

"Touch it with your hand and maybe..stroke it."

Arthur did it while staring up on him.

"Mm...yeah, like that."

He didn't need to go on details when Arthur can totally figure out things on his own. Soon after, he was using his hand to create stroking patterns, whether in a circular motion or a swift angular one. Alfred couldn't ignore his big emerald eyes watching him for any reaction.

And he was sure he was giving Arthur enough information to continue on.

"Lick the tip, maybe move your tongue around the head's edges."

Arthur showed his tongue to him and did what he instructed him to do. The feeling of Arthur's tongue gliding along the back of his dick's head sent him arching for pleasure. The electrifying jolt made Alfred clutch against the bench's edge.

Alfred was left with his mouth half open, breathing heavily and eyes observing every move Arthur made under him.

"I've watched some stuffs beforehand and I want to try it out maybe..."

"You did your research?"

Arthur squeezed his dick in reply.

"Ow. ow yeah sorry, yes...uhm I dunno how to respond to that."

Arthur gave him a satisfied look and once again diverted his attention on Alfred's raging thickness. It was pulsing in his hand and he felt how wonderful it was to finally see it and touch it. After all those times he had been imagining pervertedly on his own.

He knew they shouldn't take too long in here and wouldn't want to be interrupted all over again. So Arthur made up his mind.

"H-hey...uhm..I appreciate that look of determination but...we can take things slow, Kirk." Alfred's voice was a little panicky but Arthur didn't budge.

"Don't wanna..." He whispered and leaned in, grasping Alfred's length in his hand. He squeezed it lightly with his fingers and pulled it up then started to lick and suck from his balls traveling it up to the tip of his cock.

"Aw. f-fuck..." Alfred cursed and hissed. That was way too much. That was way too good. How can Arthur do this to him.

Alfred started to groan when Arthur used his lips and tongue to slurp and suck on the base of his length. The cum slowly dripping on Arthur's hand. When he noticed it, he just went and licked it unabashed. He then looked up at Alfred and smiled.

"Kimochii?" He was teasing, using such indecent japanese reference.

Alfred was floored, pleasured and ready to burst.

"Fuck you..." he gasped.

"Bet you would" Arthur smirked.

"I-I can't hold it much longer..." Alfred admitted, hissing while his hand involuntarily held Arthur's soft hair. despite appearing to be messy most of the time.

"Mm..Alright..." Arthur said with his voice filled with lust. His eyes were half-lidded and without further warning, he opened his lips and welcomed Alfred's flesh inside his mouth.

With just the feel of his warmth enveloping him made Alfred cumming in waves. He shuddered and couldn't help but to tighten up his grip on Arthur's hair. Arthur accepted it as possible as he could but since he was pretty new at this, it also surprised him and choked him after a while.

"S-sorry..." Alfred gasped trying to calm himself down immediately and tend to a coughing Arthur. He grabbed his towel and wiped off some residue on Arthur's face, his concern was fully equipped in his actions.

"It's kinda sweet." Was all Arthur can say after coughing. He turned towards Alfred and appreciated how tending he was to him, making a happy smile in a form of gratitude.

"Not bad for my first try..." Arthur mumbled licking his own lips in daze. "And I didn't mind you coming immediately after I put it in my mouth. If you're troubled by it."

"Heeeey! I got too excited okay!" Alfred knew Arthur was teasing him but he was really embarrassed anyway.

"A-and I ate some fruits...so." He stopped midway seeing Arthur's raging erection on his slacks.

"Don't mind mine now..."

"But.."

Arthur got up and threw himself in Alfred's hold, wrapping his arms around him for a tight hug.

"Just in case we'll get busy again, I'm recharging."

Alfred was taken aback. Somehow, he was feeling a bit of regret. If this was the kind of Arthur he'd see way back then he should have confessed a year ago. Why did he hold back for so long? What was he so afraid of? Was it rejection?

But if it weren't for that long period of development between them, this may have not come out to how it should be. If he just grab things too fast, he might let go of it too easily. Afterall, he knew to himself that he will get what he wants.

Understanding himself now, he realized that he waited long enough to believe he was serious about this, about Arthur. And he wouldn't want to let go now that they finally got to this point.

The point where their feelings were actually mutual.

"Arthur, for the record, I really like you." He mumbled under his breath while they were sharing such sweet snugs.

Arthur hit his head very lightly. "Stupid, idiot. I'm recharging here..."

"Oh..."

"Don't say things that will make me miss you again..."

Alfred can feel the pout in his voice. He can't help but smile at his cute Arthur.

"I...like you too. A lot. I like you a lot. I hate that I like you a lot." Arthur was so overwhelmed he was cursing on Alfred's hair.

Alfred cupped his cheeks and stared at his puppy faced Arthur.

"Will you officially go out with me? No objections."

Arthur hit him in the head again, but this time, he was laughing and teary-eyed.

"After you get some clothes on, idiot."

\-----

The walk back to their dorm was sweet it was making them cringe. It was normal for other students to see them walking together in the hallways because most of them knew that they were roommates. But for Arthur and Alfred, their walk together back to the dorm as roommates was a little different now, because finally, they were more than just that.

"Oh you guys are officially together! Congrats!" Matthew greeted them in the doorway and placed something in Alfred's hand.

"Here, I wouldn't want to end up like last time so~" It was abrupt but Matthew was already out of the room and jogging at the hallway.

"I'm going out for a walk with Francis!" 

The couple looked at the key, to a running Matthew, and back at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poahaha, finally some action 3u3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super delay haha, but I'll finish this fanfic I swear.

Arthur was simply amused.

Amused at how their schedules were somewhat aligned on supposedly the day they decided to go out on a date as a couple.

"I suddenly have practice match with a college team nearby as part of our training for tomorrow." Alfred blurted friday evening while they were enjoying Chinese food.

"It was sudden. I tried to move it, but the adviser told us that it can't be done."

He rubbed his nape and waited for Arthur to reply.

"Sorry."

That was how their conversation started.

He thought Arthur was going to get mad about it so he prepared himself for the worst.

But Arthur just exhaled loudly and rubbed his temples.

"I also have a meeting with the college representatives for the upcoming christmas event."

"Oh."

"Yeah"

They contemplated at it for a while.

"Well, what time is yours?"

"Practice starts eight thirty in the morning and ends around lunchtime, yours?"

"At two in the afternoon."

Somehow, their gaze with each other gave them answers.

"You could watch my game if you want, then afterwards I can accompany you to your meeting."

"After that we can head outside for dinner?" Arthur's tone got high pitched at the end of his statement. He shyly shifted back in his seat, conscious of his enthusiastic body forwarding movement. Alfred couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah. If you don't mind sitting and ogling for too long."

"C'mon Alfred, don't underestimate a president's job."

"Right."

That night felt lighter than both of them expected to be. After their bed time routine done, Arthur snuggled up in Alfred's bed and received a kiss goodnight before falling asleep.

The start of their relationship wasn't as chaotic as they thought it would be. They found out about each other's maturity level despite being childish with their bickering most of the time.

Arthur had always been a straightforward guy when he was serious. Saying things like, he wasn't ready going for finger insertion and or anal penetration, in his exact words, right in Alfred's face.

Alfred could only choke back his laughter there.

But they both enjoy doing anything before that.

Alfred also stated that he was okay starting things slow with them and he liked it that way. Arthur was slightly overwhelmed by how sweet Alfred can be when they were alone and a total annoyance when they were in public. But he was okay with it. It was normal for Alfred to be annoying.

Alfred was always considerate of him, so there were times that Arthur will initiate affection as his way of gratitude and Alfred willingly accepting it.

They were like match made in heaven, starting out right and steady in just a short period of time.

Until this first hurdle came along.

Well not really a hurdle. But Arthur never thought watching a game of the campus' basketball team would make him frantic.

He had never seen Alfred play before, never seen him on his sports glasses that looked so undeniably cool on him, never seen the gym so full at this time of the day, and never been this jealous by those girls screaming when Alfred scores.

But he kept his cool. He was putting logic on top of emotions right now.

Yeah. That guy right there shooting those hoops was his rightful boyfriend.

Haha

But nobody knew about that.

Fuck.

Even so, he could watch and be amazed at how Alfred and his team were popular the visitors would probably be amused of it too.

He could tell Alfred was also feeling it. He was in good condition.

Maybe because Alfred knew he was there.

Arthur mildly slapped himself in embarrassment. 

How dare he thought of that.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Alfred snickering at him across the court.

\-----

"Hey, is that the president?"

"Yes! It's him! Oh my god."

"Let's hurry up and sit close to him!"

"Okay!"

Alfred heard those tiny squeals near their team's bench. He took his water jug and drank while glancing at Arthur's area right across them. He sat in the very front of the seats to watch up close and Alfred assumed, announcing his presence non-verbally. 

He liked that but he was bothered on why they were also girls squealing at him.

Oh yah, he forgot the fact that Arthur was the embodiment of a good student.

Strong and intellectual argumentative skills, wise decisions, naturally smart in academics, proper etiquette, and gentlemanly in all aspects, not to mention, super cute baby face that overlooked his thick eyebrows. He was the perfect boyfriend material any girl would want to have.

Sucks for them he's already mine. 

Alfred thought.

He was so proud that he knew Arthur better than anyone else in here, knew his flaws and how bad he was at cooking. And he embraced everything about him.

His moral was boosted even more when Arthur looked at him and sent him a goodluck nod and smile.

Break time was over and the teams where now back in the court. Arthur felt chills when a cheering squad screamed out Alfred's full name. That wasn't fair, he can't even show his support by cheering for him too.

Presence. It was all about presence.

So he calmed and watched the game. He was fascinated by how swift each movement their team makes. The opponent was good too, but Alfred, their power forward, was breaking the barriers easily.

Antonio was there as well, passing the ball and scoring some. Alfred knew him and they seemed to have good chemistry in game too. He didn't recognize any of their other teammates though.

"Hello, Mr. President."

His attention diverted abruptly when girls waved at him a few seats away from where he was. He bowed politely and smiled, moving his attention back to the game and basically oblivious about their hidden agendas.

"We've never seen you watch the school's basketball team before..."

But he needed to dodge that statement by answering it.

"I am observing and checking out if proper regulations were followed." He said smiling modestly.

And watching my boyfriend.

Arthur screamed in his mind.

The girls respected his space and just giggled from their seat, not bothering him anymore.

"I wonder when the game will end?"

"Yeah, I want to give Alfred this energy drink."

"Eh? I thought you're going for Antonio?"

He flinched from his seat. Talk about being popular.

He did wonder why Alfred had so many bottled drinks whenever he comes home from training.

So it was a thing here. Ah.

"Watch out!"

Just a second he let his attention drift pass from the game, the ball went flying towards him. Arthur couldn't get out of the way fast enough and as if the gravity of the ball sucked him in,

So he just tried to cover his face and prepared for the impact.

But there was a loud slapping sound that came and a massive body covered his.

The ball never hit his face.

He felt the heat and the musky scent of the player in front of him.

And when he peaked, his first scenery was the sweaty juncture of the player's collarbone.

He wasn't sure but he heard a lot of gasping.

"You alright?" The voice was so familiar his heart made a giddy jump.

If he turned into a girl like in those romantic mangas he read before, now was the right time for it.

"I wouldn't want that pretty face hurt." Alfred whispered to him and winked. To Arthur it all happened in slowmo.

If Arthur was typing in a keyboard he was probably spamming asdfghjkl now.

And if he wasn't the president he wouldn't have to try so hard to hide his blush and maintain his composure.

My god, when did this guy turned into a walking handsome flirt.

When Alfred turned back to the game, he sprinkled Arthur his glorious hair sweat.

Talk about gross.

It landed on Arthur's cheek.

But Arthur didn't mind that at all. He wiped it like it was nothing.

If he was alone he would have lick that sweat in his finger.

Just the thought of it sent shivers down his spine.

Arthur was still thankful he was getting all that attention from him. What would have that made him feel if it was some other girl Alfred protected.

And the thought bothered him for the whole game.

\-----

"Thanks for that save." Arthur murmured.

Alfred glanced at him while he was wiping his face.

"No problemo, Your eyebrows are top priority."

He knew Arthur was resisting to punch him on campus ground with the students watching and it made him laugh. Teasing Arthur was Alfred's daily dose of joy.

But walking side by side with the president was really something. He can feel eyes digging at them from behind.

"Have you ever wondered about how a lot of students look up to you?"

Arthur side glanced him and back to the hallway.

"I know about my standing so it may seem like I'm fake outside."

Alfred felt the sudden coldness in Arthur's tone.

"If the eyebrow thing offended you. I apologize."

"Ah- it's not that. I was just-" Arthur reacted to him quickly, realizing things on his own. He stepped back and blushed, fidgeting.

"Well? Ssup?"

"I guess I overthink stuffs."

"What stuffs?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the conference hall."

They both stopped when they reached the door to the huge room. Arthur entered first and followed Alfred. They got there earlier than the other members.

Alfred whistled at how the room looked so nice and spacious. He never visited this area, so coming here wasn't that bad.

When he turned around to see Arthur he was slightly unsure. Arthur was looking at him with cheeks red.

"I guess I got jealous."

"Huh? Jealous? Of what?"

"Of girls talking about you and cheering you on."

"Oh."

"And when you saved me from that ball, I thought what if that's some other girl..."

Alfred stifled his laugh. He was trying to read that this was not a joking matter for his lover.

But Arthur was adorable he can't help but squeeze his own hand.

"Mm. Well, My eyes are only on you." Alfred shrugged. "It's just part of being an athlete I guess. You attract people by skills."

Arthur nodded.

"And besides, it's not like I wasn't concern about you being a popular president too."

"Huh?"

"You're not very aware of how girls ogle you?"

Arthur blinked at him.

He made a frustrated sigh when Arthur just looked downright confused.

"What are you-"

"There was never a day I didn't hear your name from different girls."

There was a pause.

"You're pretty, intelligent, and a very sophisticated president."

"That doesn't sound like you're complimenting a man!" Arthur freaked out when he realized what Alfred was saying, waving his hands in a weird pattern.

"It's true. Girls liked that about you." Alfred was starting to feel heat in his cheeks. "But I'm really glad you're uninterested in them."

"Same as you."

They stood there in silence, staring at each other.

"Aren't we a little weird?" Arthur chuckled, lighting up the mood.

"Eh?"

"We're not fighting over this."

"Should we fight over petty matter?"

True.

"But isn't it normal for couples to fight over jealousy?" Arthur moved forward tilting his head lightly.

"The fact that you straightforward told me you're jealous already fixed everything up."

"Oh."

Alfred leaned in and snatched a kiss from Arthur's lips.

"Mm!" The affection made Arthur jumped back in shock.

"What are you doing? What if someone sees us?" 

"Just a snatch wouldn't hurt." Alfred grinned.

Arthur chewed his lips while looking up at Alfred and slowly smiled.

"Idiot."

\-----

Alfred enjoyed his time sitting in the back row seat while he watched Arthur and the rest of the council talking about the upcoming event.

He noticed how relaxed Arthur was in front, discussing his views and suggestions. Arthur was very skilled in public speaking and logical recommendations. He wished he was also skilled in cooking.

But that was what made Arthur cute.

Arthur convinced everyone that Alfred forgot his keys as an excuse for him to stay inside the room with them discussing the event. Not that the other council members mind his presence, who wouldn't want two beautiful men in one room anyway.

"As for the parade, how are we doing with the costumes and the floats?" Arthur said turning towards the representatives.

"We've checked, the college of Accountancy was lagging behind due to certain circumstances, while the rest of the colleges were half-way done with their floats and costumes."

"We're sorry for the delay, there were internal conflicts between the seniors for the design of the float."

Arthur turned towards that representative with a serious face.

And Alfred put his phone up and zoomed in, sneakily taking a photo of Arthur's current demeanor.

"Make sure those conflicts won't hinder the rest of your team. You guys have a week to wrap things up. I'll be visiting to see what's going on."

Alfred was sure that person's face sparkled when she heard Arthur was going to visit them in flesh.

Arthur was very hands on. What a reliable guy...

"Well then, do you guys have any inquiries left?"

Everybody in the room were shaking their heads, including Alfred.

"Alright, I don't want you guys wasting your sweet saturday break so, dismissed."

A few of the committee bid their farewells and left the room, nodding at Alfred's direction as they passed by. He waited till everyone else left before walking towards Arthur who was cleaning up his documents.

This side of Arthur turned him on really well.

"Excuse me, President?"

He stopped mid-track when someone came back. It was the girl from the accountancy. She slowly went beside Arthur and handed him something. Arthur blushed at it, alarming Alfred from his distance.

"Here, thank you for understanding our situation..." The girl mumbled and smiled, turning away and running off. She noticed Alfred finally and waved at his direction.

Both of them were left astounded.

"So uhm..."

"Does this happen often here?"

"Of course not!"

Alfred walked closer and saw what the girl gave Arthur.

"Woah."

"Yeah. I know." Arthur said while sighing heavily.

The girl gave him a chocolate bar, and a piece of paper with her presumed contact number in it.

"I will eventually have her number for the council but since she gave it already that's less of a hassle now."

"So you're faking innocence with me a while ago?"

Arthur laughed.

"I guess I am, in a way. I don't occupy myself that much with the thought."

"Thank goodness you're not some backhanded playboy."

Arthur pinched his cheek lightly. Alfred can't help but yelp and laugh at the same time.

"But dealing with them exhaust me sometimes..."

"Of course, you're in a constant display of good conduct."

"I wish I am more of a freebody like you."

"It's hard for me too, you know."

Arthur was ready to go. Alfred just followed him happily.

"Treating girls right despite your preference is a good thing though." Alfred said while he waited for Arthur to lock the door.

"You are my preference..." Arthur blurted when he turned towards him and stuck his tongue out cutely.

Alfred's heart jumped in delight.

"If we aren't in the open I would've kissed you by now."

"Treats later when we get back to our dorm since you've been a good boy."

Alfred knew he was supposed to have the upperhand, but he was the one who was totally falling for Arthur's tricks.

\-----

After some hours of rolling on Alfred's bed, the two got up and was ready to go on their dinner date. Both of them were seemingly in a good mood.

But with the lingering feeling of things falling on the right places, without even saying it, both of them were slightly bothered.

Should things be going so well for them?

Was it too early to ask that question?

Maybe because they started out so chaotic that finding harmony in their relationship made them uneasy.

Or maybe they were just overthinking.

 

Half an hour later, they arrived on a restaurant Alfred reserved.

"Wow. So fancy." Arthur can't help but comment as soon as he stepped inside the huge chandelier lit place. Alfred laughed beside him.

"I wouldn't want you complaining on our first actual date." He smiled.

"I didn't really hate that, you know." Arthur pouted while looking away. He was pertaining about that day where they hang out because the project got cancelled.

"I know you don't." Alfred grinned and lead the way.

They settled for a pleasant seat near the window. The place Alfred took them to was uphill, so the city night lights glimmered outside the window from their viewing point. The high ceilings painted with aristocratic theme and the orchestral symphony reverberated the walls so beautifully, not to mention the chandeliers, crystal and glittering from heights above, making the restaurant a dream like escape.

"Wow..." Arthur just kept on loving everything his eyes set upon. And knowing his taste, Alfred couldn't help but pat himself in the back for doing this.

"Liked it?"

"Yeah...this is quite nice for someone who loves fast food chains."

"I did my research."

"Hah!"

Arthur was in a state of utter peace, a smile plastered on his face while he looked outside the window, awaiting for their meal. Alfred was feeling it too, his eyes where on Arthur the whole time.

And he found Arthur so beautiful in that state. He couldn't say that out loud of course.

The hors d'oeuvre was, of course, delicious and the main dish that was served later on was superb in both of their liking. The rest of their time swimmed through light conversations on daily things, regarding work and or their personal affairs.

Arthur couldn't help but give his partner a footsie under the table as a form of gratitude, making the other blush and kept his silence happily.

They fought a little about the payment afterwards, Arthur wanting to have his fair share of the amount and Alfred taking everything with his card. Alfred won smoothly anyway.

They were arguing about it till they got out of the restaurant. Alfred just suddenly laughed it all off, making Arthur stopped in his tracks.

"This is nice." Alfred sighed, gazing at Arthur with a happy face. The latter reacted with a mewl, shyly moving closer to Alfred's side.

"Yeah...I guess so."

"Aren't you a bit bothered?"

"You felt it too?"

"Haha...yeah, I didn't expect things to turn out like this."

"Me too..."

"It feels like..."

"Everything was falling in the right place..." They said it at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Is it a problem? That we're like this..."

Alfred shook his head.

"Not at all."

Slowly, in the midst of the night and the cold weather, they stood there side by side, hands intertwined with a smile of content finally appeared on their faces.

"Then there's nothing to be worried about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil fluff for y'all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have to tell you guys I like reversal roles so- lol  
> Warning: top!England in this chapter, if you don't like him topping, kindly skip this chapter instead and wait for the next one :) thank you.
> 
> :::: This doesn't mean England is the top all through-out this fanfic ::::  
> I did not intend him to be. It's just this chapter.

"Kirk"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to top me?"

The question broke the silence and how the way Arthur's heart rhythmically work.

They were in their own study tables, focusing on studying for a test tomorrow. Both of them in full concentration...

Well maybe not.

"Of all the time you should say that...why now?" Arthur choked in his seat, turning towards Alfred while covering half of his face with his hand.

"I was just thinking-"

"So basically you weren't studying at all-"

"Kirk, listen."

Arthur froze. Was this the talk he had been preparing for?

"I-I know you're not ready yet...and I know whenever we...do stuffs, you freak out when my...uh, organs, touch you down there."

Arthur was slowly building up his panic, but with the way Alfred recited his premise, which was unbelievably cute, Arthur had no idea which emotion he needed to feel first. 

"If you're just sexually aroused at the moment I can take care of you with a quick blow-" Arthur said while he gestured the stroking movement with his hand and opened his mouth to form the o.

"That's besides the point, Kirk." Alfred was furiously blushing right now. In his mind, he regretted how he opened this topic out of the blue, but he wanted to push this through. He wanted to let Arthur know the pleasure of using their holes and dicks on the right places.

He meant to wait for Arthur to be curious at it but he didn't realize it would take this long.

"We've had so many opportunities for our...sexual endeavours to have further growth, but your undeniable fear of being touch down there was a hindrance. It was driving me nuts already."

"Oh-"

"So I thought maybe, you wanted to dominate me instead."

"A-Alfred..." Arthur can't believe he was hearing all of this. Did Alfred absorb his straightforward personality already? 

Maybe he did.

Arthur's dick slowly rose from its slumber. The way Alfred talk right now was awakening his dominant instincts.

"I-I- ...."

"C'mon, it's not that bad, maybe if you know the pleasure you'll open up to me a bit more."

"Why are you suddenly so eager now?"

"Because I want to fuck you so bad..." Alfred stressed out his last word long enough for Arthur to get that he really meant it.

"And getting fuck by you doesn't bother me at all."

"Oh my..."

"Would you put that to good use?" Alfred pouted, displaying his natural cute puppy face while his foot reaching forward to press in Arthur's undeniable hard on.

Arthur stood up in his seat, his head clouded already. God, when Alfred got all seductive on him, he can never resist it.

"The bed is right next to us."

\-----

The rest of their clothes were neatly folded by their side in Arthur's supervision. He was still in denial of the fact that Alfred was now displayed naked right in front of him with splayed legs and a look that clearly meant he knew what he was doing.

"It's still embarrassing you know..." Alfred murmured while his hand stroking his length slowly. The view definitely was so good he made Arthur's mouth run dry.

"I uh- I'm just really surprise..." Arthur laughed nervously. Despite being turned on with the atmosphere, he had no idea how to start this. His head, clouded with lust, ironically pulled him back from doing anything.

To this, Alfred replied with a little initiation, grabbing Arthur's hands and placing them in his body. He kissed his fingers and eyed Arthur with thick seduction. Arthur was taking this all in with renewed amusement of Alfred's sexual provocations.

"Fuck Alfred...stop doing that..." He groaned and gave in, throwing himself on top of the latter and just ravished his body with his lips. Alfred moaned in response, delighted that he could stir this side of Arthur even if it meant showing him a bit of submission.

"Don't wanna..." He said with such teaseful tone and lightly thugged Arthur's hair. Arthur hummed and played around with Alfred's nipple a bit more before lowering himself in his hard abdomen. This man had a beautiful body and he was lucky enough to call it his property. So he licked on it with hunger and possessiveness. Alfred only felt joy with the way Arthur wanted him like this.

One thing Alfred loved about Arthur was he was good with his lips and his tongue. He knew Arthur used them all the time for the purpose of speaking, but in bed, it was a whole different story. Arthur had perfect mastery on how to explore with it and it completely threw Alfred into euphoric pleasure.

It drove him insane thinking what Arthur can do in his full potential.

"Kirk..." He gasped when Arthur reached his sensitive area. Arthur kissed his inner thighs with his eyes still on him. That look sent shivers down Alfred's spine so he pulled Arthur back up and exchanged mouth savoring kisses with him.

"H-here...let me..." Alfred exhaled, his eyes on Arthur while he lead his hand on his arse. Alfred bucked up when he felt Arthur's finger touched him there, anticipation building up in his nerves.

From there Arthur knew what he had to do and skillfully used one hand to smear some lube onto his fingers. He went back to his partner and kissed his cheek before smearing it on Alfred's area of intimacy.

Alfred let out a long soft moan when he felt Arthur's finger entered him slowly, measuring, a slight hesitation mixed with excitement.

Arthur couldn't get used to hearing Alfred moan.

"You're so hot right now." He blurted while he patiently thrust his finger in and out of Alfred's hole. He watched Alfred writhed in pleasure and shuddered. It was the first time he saw him act on sex like this.

Maybe it was because he had a different feeling going on.

Was Alfred used to being bottom?

Arthur kept his thoughts to himself and slowly prepped another finger in, stretching his partner even more. Alfred's legs moved and gave in, both spread in an erotic display all for Arthur.

His eyes went down to stare at his fingers being eaten by Alfred's sex hole. It was hot in there and every press he made was combined with Alfred's exclamations.

Arthur wondered.

"Huh?" Alfred whimpered and looked down, disappointed with the fingers gone inside him. But he didn't expect the next thing Arthur was about to do.

"H-hey!"

"Up you go~" Arthur hummed, pulled and lifted Alfred's lower body closer to his face. He placed his hands on Alfred's inner thighs to keep him lock in place and ogled on his cute puckered hole.

"N-No...Kirk..that's..a-ahh!"

Without warning Arthur started to use his tongue to lick around that beautiful tiny bud. He loved how Alfred gasped and mewled. The kind of sound that was original, the sound he wouldn't be able to make in his recording.

Alfred unknowingly had his fingers clutched against the sheet from the euphoric pleasure. He was thankful to the heavens and above of how Arthur's potential was showing and it felt so great. Arthur haven't even put it in and yet he can already feel his climax.

"In..please.."

"Hm?" Arthur tilted his head up.

"Inside..." Alfred continued to make frantic gasps and he was begging for it. Begging for Arthur's cock.

"What do you want baby?"

Fuck. Alfred's gonna lose it.

"Not the dirty talk please..." Alfred arched. His partner chuckled and placed him down gently crawling on top of him.

"You don't like me talking sexy to you?"

"I like it, so much it's making a mess out of me..."

"Hah. I thought so."

"C'mon, dick please..."

"In a sec..."

Arthur couldn't really stop himself anymore and positioned in Alfred's entrance. He was enticed far more than he imagined, humored with the way Alfred eagerly encouraged him to.

"S'alright...go on just-"

He placed the head of his cock on Alfred's hole and gradually slid it in, bracing himself from the heat and the tightness.

Wow. It felt awfully good.

Arthur stopped midway and exhaled, looking at Alfred's wincing expression. He momentarily placed his hands on his thighs and coaxed him to relax because he was damn getting squeezed in that specific place.

"A-Al...don't..ahhh..." He panted, his flushed face inevitable. He felt like coming already. It was too much for him in his first try.

But no, he wanted to at least make his lover remember this. So Arthur groaned and leaned down, seizing Alfred's lips and kissed him sloppily. Alfred returned it with pleasure and started to whimper in Arthur's mouth when he slowly pushed himself inside him even more.

Arthur wasn't that lagging behind the measurements and Alfred was quite pleased with his belonging as well, surprise for such a lanky looking president to have an equally fat cock like his.

Boy he was really lucky no other man or woman could have Arthur except him.

He was starting to be possessive in such a way.

 

"I'm inside." Arthur blurted astonished with himself. There goes his cock's first penetration.

"S'good?" 

"Yeah..."

Alfred hooked his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, whispering in his ears.

"I'm feeling good too...You look so sexy like this, Kirk."

Arthur can't help but to shudder at those words. He knew staying idle wouldn't do good either so he started to move.

His first thrust was an equivalent of a hot sultry moan escaping in both of their lips. He held Alfred by his waist and kept his hips moving, trying to find his rhythm, with each thrust hitting possibly deeper inside Alfred's hole.

The sweat was already covering their skins and their breaths exchanging in heat. Alfred spread his legs even more and just let Arthur learn on his own.

Alfred bit his lip as he watched Arthur worked on him with lustful eyes and his thrust gaining more confidence. It was highly erotic to see Arthur so serious and so capable like this.

He was overjoyed with the fact that no one would be able to feel this pleasure coming from Arthur and it was all just for him.

All his.

"Mine." Alfred murmured and with enough strength pulled Arthur down on him and turned their whole position around making him on top. Arthur was so dazed with pleasure that he couldn't quite grasp what just happened, but when he did he was already moaning from Alfred riding him with a few quick thrusts.

 

Arthur shuddered when Alfred started to pull out from him. He thought it was done and he leveled himself up with his elbows, confused as to why Alfred withdrew back.

His dick was still taut, pulsing and waiting.

Alfred smiled at him and lowered himself again, placing the head of Arthur's cock back in the rim of his opening and slowly slid himself downward.

"O-oohh...god, Al." Arthur had his mouth wide while he watched himself being eaten alive by Alfred's eager hole.

"Bet you liked that huh?" Alfred chuckled, his hips making pleasurable rolls.

"Git. Ah..." Arthur threw his head back and arched. "Coming. S-stop...Alfred. Shit!" He kept hissing. The stimulation was too much to handle. Flashbacks of past scenery with Alfred as a roommate passed through his head and he couldn't believe that they were doing something like this now.

And he topped him for fuck sake.

Alfred stopped when he felt the thick liquid flowing inside of him. He shivered from the heat of Arthur's cum and embraced it inside of him, riding a bit more.

He also can't believe Arthur fainted right after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this chapter that has been idling on my drive for long, a friend of mine who read this reminded me of uploading haha. Thank you! I should get back to writing this too. <3


End file.
